One in a Million
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Después de vencer en Jehanna, nuestros personajes se enfrentan a algo mas duro que unos liches o soldados enemigos, se enfrentan a lo que sienten y a lo que pueden pensar de ellos los demás. ¿Serán capaces de ser sinceros consigo mismos?
1. Chapter 1

Hace unos días se me ocurrió esto, tras volverme a viciar al Fire Emblem despues de haberlo dejado aparcado durante un tiempo, pensé en que no estaría mal escribir un Seth/Eirika... Aunque a ver que sale... Supongo que será un Two-Shot o una historia de 3 capítulos como mucho, no quiero alargarme demasiado (Aunque a la gente que ha leido el primer cap ya me dicen que quieren un Fic de muuuchos capitulos XD)

Y esto se sitúa entre los capítulos 15 y 16, cuando Ephraim y Eirika se han rencontrado en Jehanna y van hacía Renais, a retomar SU castillo, nuestros dos majos (AKA nuestros protas) ya han tenido el Apoyo A, en el que Seth le suelta a Eirika que no pueden estar juntos bla bla bla, ¿pero realmente piensa eso? ¿Y Eirika cree que es correcto? Pues ahora lo veremos en...:

**One in a million** (Y he descubierto para mi disgusto que "Hannah Montana" tiene una canción llamada así O_o, y yo me había inspirado en la de Yamapi... En fin.)

Ah, y decir que intentaré que salgan todos un poco, menos Syrene que aún no está (Pobre, con lo bien que me cae)

PD: Decir que también se verán un poco otras parejas, claro está :D XD Sobretodo (hay que reconocerlo) a Ephraim y Tana.

* * *

Los príncipes (Y las princesas, por supuesto) de los 4 reinos invadidos por Grado: Renais, Frelia, Rausten y Jehanna, se reunieron todos en una muralla improvisada no muy lejos del derruido castillo de Jehanna, donde apenas acababan de acabar con Caellach "Ojo de Tigre" y, por fin, con Valter "Adularia", que les había dado muchos problemas.

-Tana - Empezó a decir Innes, con su cara seria invariable - Deberías volver a Frelia, ahora que hemos terminado con Grado...

-¡Innes! - Soltó ella, muy mosqueada con la actitud de su hermano - Deja de decirme eso de una vez...

-La guerra es para los soldados, hermana - Le volvió a decir él, impasible

-Dejad de pelearos, por favor - Suplicó Eirika, mirándoles a los dos

-Exacto, no tenemos tiempo para peleas fraternales - Dijo Ephraim, molesto - La situación es grave y solo hacéis que pelearos

-Que tu no te ocupes de tu hermana no significa que los demás no lo hagamos, Ephraim - Se giró James para contraatacar verbalmente contra él - No te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos.

-¡Pero serás...!

-¡Oh vamos, dejadlo ya!

L'Arachel y Joshua miraban la escena, una escandalizada y el otro (a pesar de la perdida de su madre) evitando reirse casi sin conseguirlo.

-Nobles compañeros, creo que esta discusión no llegará a buen puerto, Tana ha demostrado ser una guerrera excelente, y creo, Innes, que debería quedarse. - Dijo L'Arachel, intentando de una vez por todas zanjar la discusión.

-Y no nos sobran unidades voladoras, si se me permite añadirlo. Los jinetes de Pegaso y Wyvern son muy utiles, hay que reconocerlo - Dijo Joshua. La verdad es que se sentía algo raro de estar allí con los príncipes, después de haber ocultado su identidad y haber viajado con ellos como un simple mercenario mas

Innes pareció acceder, pero no dejó de mirar con cara recriminativa a los demás

-En fin - Dijo él - ¿Que hay que hacer ahora, pues?

-De momento las únicas posibilidades de vencer radican en las piedras sagradas, así que... - Empezó a decir Ephraim

-¡Así que hay que ir a mi amado Rausten a buscarla! - Dijo

L'Arachel, feliz por el fin de la pelea.

-Pero antes hay que ir a Renais a por la de nuestro reino - Dijo Eirika, apenada. Volver le supondría un duro golpe

-Exactamente - Dijo Ephraim - Los espías nos han comunicado que ahora esta ocupado por Orson, pero...

-Después de haber vencido a Valter y a Caellach no creo que nos suponga muchos problemas, sea quien sea - Soltó Joshua, con una sonrisa

-Eh, que era el segundo general de Renais... Tan malo no es - Dijo Eprhaim

-Lo suficiente malo para traicionaros

-Basta ya, Innes, si estas enfadado conmigo no lo pagues con los demás - Dijo Tana, con voz de suplica

-...Está bien. Hay que pensar que las hordas de monstruos se están haciendo mas poderosas, hemos de llegar a Renais en el menor tiempo posible, y no está precisamente a dos días de camino - Dijo él, intentando acabar ya con esa reunión.

-Me parece correcto, Innes, por una vez estoy de acuerdo - Dijo Ephraim, intentando ser conciliador - ¿L'Arachel, la piedra de Rausten está a salvo?

-Aha, los trovadores y los sacerdotes de la corte la tienen bien custodiada.

-Pues no se hable mas entonces, descansemos esta noche y mañana partiremos hacia Renais con los que quieran seguir con nosotros - Dijo Ephraim

-Oh, vamos hermano. ¿Crees que alguno querrá perderse el final de la guerra? Todos han sido muy valientes hasta ahora - Dijo Eirika con una sonrisa

(…)

Eirika estaba harta. Harta de las hordas de monstruos que les acechaban, harta de que su hermano y Innes fueran detrás de ella como si no pudiera defenderse solita (Tanto que a veces tubo que reprimir la idea de pedirle a Tana que la llevase en su caballo alado), y harta de caminar. La verdad es que no quería descansar hasta ver Renais reconstruido, pero cada vez tenía menos ánimos para seguir andando. Aquella tarde, como ya era habitual en campo abierto, acamparon y pusieron su pequeño campamento cerca de un río. Aquel día había sido especialmente duro, y Moulder, Natasha y L'Arachel habían tenido que estar curando a los heridos por lo menos el triple de lo habitual, tanto que Lute, Saleh y Artur se habían tenido que unir a los que aquella tarde pasaban al lado de los guerreros a curarles. Ewan, que ya estaba acabando sus estudios, intentó aprender como se usaba un bastón de curación sin demasiados resultados, aunque Natasha le insistió de seguir intentándolo y que no era lo mismo que hacer magia de Anima.

-Ewan, primero debes dominar a la perfección la magia que te he enseñado. Luego ya aprenderás a usar otras magias. - Le dijo Saleh, impasible como era de su habitual

-¡Si, maestro! Seguiré practicando - Le dijo él, mientras se giraba para irse a buscar a Ross y a Amelia, que habían quedado para irse a investigar al lecho del río.

-Son como niños - Protestó Kyle - A veces no se porque los llevamos con nosotros

-Vamos Kyle, hay que reconocer que Ross y Amelia han mejorado mucho, cuando se unieron no sabían levantar correctamente sus armas, y míralos ahora - Dijo Colm, mientras afilaba su daga - A veces me sorprende de lo rápido que pasan las cosas

-Tu estate atento no sea que aparezcan liches, convicto - Kyle le reprobó

-Si Sir Kyle, lo que usted me mande - Le contestó Colm, riéndose - ¿Y Neimi? ¿La has visto, Kyle? - Añadió con voz preocupada

-Creo que se ha ido con Natasha y Vanessa a buscar algo de fruta silvestre

-¿No es peligroso que se vayan solas por ahí? - Dijo Franz, que pasaba por ahí llevando unas espadas de repuesto al carro, con voz preocupada

-¿Estas de guasa, hermanito? - Le dijo Forde, que había estado tumbado al lado de Kyle (Que estaba sentado) en todo momento - Neimi le clavará una flecha en la cabeza a cualquiera que vea sospechoso,...y Vanessa le pegará un golpe de lanza.

-¿Vosotros dos no teníais que montar tiendas, vagos del culo? - Ephraim se acercó a sus dos fieles caballeros (Y colegas) al ver que estaban tirados en la hierba - De Forde no me sorprende, pero Kyle...

Kyle miró a Forde con cara de quererlo matar, mientras Franz siguió hacia el carro después de saludar a su príncipe

-¿Forde, porque no me has dicho que teníamos que montar tiendas, mentecato?

Forde le quitó importancia al asunto

-Bueno, te lo iba a decir ahora, después de descansar un poco... Estoy molido y un electochacal me ha mordido en la pierna, Moulder me ha dicho que no es nada, pero tiene una pinta muy fea.

-Claro claro... Eres un vago, deberías mirar mas a tu hermano - Le dijo Kyle, que estaba señalandole a Franz, que estaba ordenando el carro.

-Adoptalo, se parece demasiado a ti o al general... Que, por cierto, ¿donde se ha metido? - Forde se extrañó de que Seth no estuviera por ahí repasando el código del honor de los caballeros de Renais por no haber montado las tiendas a la hora - Ephraim, ¿Y Seth?

-¿No te acuerdas que se lo ha estado a punto de comer una Maal? Lo último que se de él es que Natasha le iba a curar otra vez, pero mi hermana ha enviado a L'Arachel a curarlo con una cara muy rara

-Je

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Colm? - Le preguntó Ephraim a Colm, inquisitivo

-Príncipe Ephraim, me resulta muy gracioso que su general sea el intento de aperitivo de una araña gigante, y que luego su hermana no deje que le cure Natasha, sino L'Arachel

-Si, es un tanto extraño, Ephraim - Dijo Kyle

-Bueno, quizás Eirika prefería que lo curase L'Arachel porque es mejor curandera que Natasha...

Pero todos sabían que las curaciones de Natasha eran, de todos los curanderos que tenían, la mejores, así que esa no era la solución.

No - Dijo finalmente Ephraim, después de un silencio incomodo - No creo que sea por eso...

-¿Y porque no se lo preguntas, Ephraim? - Soltó Forde mientras se colocaba mejor en la hierba húmeda - No es tan difícil, algún motivo habrá.

Y dicho y hecho, Ephraim echó un grito fuerte de llamada a su hermana, que estaba ayudando a Tana, Marisa (Que tenía una increíble habilidad para cortar cebollas sin derramar ni una lagrima) y Artur (Que era un chef magnifico ahí donde no lo parecía) con la cena de esa noche. Eirika fue corriendo todo lo que le permitieron sus cansadas piernas hasta donde estaban esos cuatro charlando

-Dime, hermano - Dijo ella, con una sonrisa

-Oye... es que nos estábamos preguntando si hay algún motivo por el cual has enviado a L'Arachel a curar a Seth, así "evitando" que lo hiciera Natasha.

Eirika por un momento parecía que iba a flaquear, pero contestó velozmente

-¡Oh! ¡No ha sido a propósito! Es que a lo lejos he visto cojeando a Joshua y he pensado que requería una "mano experta" - Dijo ella, rápida y concisa. Todos sabían a que se refería Eirika con "mano experta", que esos dos estaban juntos y se amaban era un secreto a voces que ni Joshua ni Natasha intentaban desmentir

-En ese caso, perdóname, pensaba que tenías algún tipo de manía absurda a Natasha - Dijo Ephraim, sin ni siquiera inmutarse

-Claro que no, considero que es una Obispo excelente y que sin sus curaciones no podríamos seguir adelante... Y si me disculpáis, debería ir a ayudar con la cena.

-¡Disculpas aceptadas, princesa! - Dijo Forde, gracioso, mientras ella se iba con largos pasos.

Ephraim hizo una mueca, Eirika le había engañado burdamente, porque sabía que ese día si alguien no se había lesionado había sido Joshua (Que estaba regodeándose con García, Duessel y Gerik de su mejor día como espadachín, con un total de 20 golpes perfectos en solo un día)

-Oye, Ephraim, si quieres puedo... - Empezó a decir Kyle, preocupado por la situación

-No, no hagas nada, Kyle. Quiero descubrirlo yo mismo. Aunque me parece que se por donde van los tiros

Pero realmente, parecia no importarle demasiado, simplemente estaba decepcionado de que su hermana no quisiera contárselo.

(…)

Eirika seguía estando harta. Harta de que su hermano la persiguiese y le pidiera explicaciones como si fuera una niña. Solo quería que un hombre la protegiese, y ya lo había echo el doble o el triple de veces que lo había echo su hermano, el cual (aunque intentase que ella no se diera cuenta), prefería ir detrás de las faldas de su amiga Tana, mientras Innes iba detrás de ella misma (Aunque L'Arcahel había desarrollado misteriosamente un interés por él demasiado raro, dado a como eran de distintos). Como ese mismo día por ejemplo, que mientras Tana y Ephraim estaban intentando ligarse uno al otro desesperadamente (Porque se les notaba mucho que tenían rollo, aunque Innes estaba un poco ciego para no verlo) y Innes estaba distraido hablando sobre langostas con la Valkiria princesa de Rausten (Oh, mi querido amigo, ¡las de Rausten son muchísimo mas jugosas y sabrosas!) y los demás ya tenían suficiente con lo suyo (Lute estaba debatiéndose por si vencer a un oculus o a un lich, Artur y Natasha estaban purificando el lugar y los caballeros alados estaban venciendo a las gárgolas con Neimi) cuando una maal se había acercado demasiado a ella, y al intentar vencerla se le había partido su estoque en dos. Cuando todo parecía que la maal le iba a clavar sus afiladas y venenosas garras, un caballero con una armadura gris azulada oscura se interpuso en el camino a la velocidad del rayo, cayendo ella estrepitosamente en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y oyendo un grito de dolor.

-Monstruo maligno, ¡vuelve al infierno! - Oyó a Artur, que estaba cerca de ellos como le echaba un resplandor a la araña gigante y caía estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Para entonces Eirika olió a sangre, a mucha mas sangre de la que ya estaba acostumbrada a oler, y fue cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, temiendo lo que iba a ver...

La que la había protegido, por enésima vez, era Seth, que en ese momento se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Se había caido del caballo, y en su hombro izquerdo, visto por la armadura rota, habían unos cortes provocados por la maal que por lo menos tenían 5 cm de profundidad.

-... Estáis bien, princesa...? - Preguntó él, con voz débil. Erika no podía contestar a esa pregunta.

-...¡Tana! ¡Vanessa! - Gritó Eirika, desesperada por ver a alguna de las dos jinetes de pegaso. La segunda descendió rápidamente del cielo.

-Dígame, princesa - Dijo ella, solicita

-Tra... traeme a Natasha... - Dijo Eirka, que apenas podía hablar del golpe - O a cualquier curandero...

-A sus ordenes - Y salió volando otra vez con Titania a buscar a Natasha

-Princesa Eirika, de momento empezaré yo con la curación, si no te sabe mal - Dijo Artur, que tenía cara de ignorado

-Oh, claro. No había caído en ello, perdóname.

Así que Eirika, desde este horrible incidente, solo hacía que pensar que eso era otra cicatriz en el cuerpo de Seth y otra puñalada en su corazón, porque sabía que la causante de aquellas heridas y posteriores cicatrices era ella. Y Eirika sabía que Seth no se había tirado delante de una maal porque ella fuera su princesa, sino porque era la mujer que amaba. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Eirika... ¡Eirika! - Dijo Tana, al verla en la parra

-Oh, dime Tana.

-¿Estás en las montañas de ahí atrás o estás aquí? Creo que deberías irte a descansar un poco, parece que estés absorta

-No debería, tu también... - Empezó a decir Eirika, pero Tana la cortó

-Eirika, nos conocemos desde que somos pequeñas. Estas preocupada por algo y necesitas descansar... Nos podemos apañar siendo tres, aparte que llamaré a Moulder para que acabe el guiso.

-¿Moulder cocinando? Se me hace un tanto extraño - Dijo Artur, que estaba allí al lado

-Mi padre me contó que antes de enrolarse como sacerdote, estaba en las cocinas de palacio... - Dijo Tana, muy alegre - Eirika, te lo suplico, vete.

-Gracias Tana, te lo agradezco

-Oh, no es nada. Aparte, mucho me temo que tengo parte de culpa de que estés así... Si no hubiera distraído a Ephraim...

Ella ya le había dicho a Eirika varias veces que le gustaba su hermano, y Eirika estaba feliz por ese echo, Tana era su mejor amiga y la prefería de cuñada antes que a L'Arachel (La cual, no era que le cayese mal, pero era muy especialita)

-Tana, no te preocupes... Bueno, luego nos vemos.

(…)

Seth también estaba harto (¿Seth harto? ¡Dioses!), harto de tener que luchar contra hordas de monstruos, harto de tener que esconderse en su coraza de frío caballero y general y no poder demostrar claramente como era (Todos lo tenían por un maniático de los votos y deberes de caballero). En aquel momento se encontraba apartado del grupo, un poco dentro del bosque, sentado con la espada apoyada en un árbol y muriéndose de dolor. Los bastones de curación eran buenos, por supuesto, pero las heridas también necesitaban tiempo para sanarse del todo.

Kyle lo debería estar buscando desesperadamente, pero en ese momento podría mandarlo todo al cuerno sin pensárselo dos veces. Bueno, todo no. Pensó en Eirika y con una mueca hizo algo parecido a unas risas. Siempre la tenía que sacar de problemas parecidos porque su hermano estaba en la parra con la princesa de Frelia. Claro que a él eso no le importaba en absoluto, quizá le había echo un buen papel delante de la princesa Eirika, con su papel de caballero perfecto y servicial, pero antes que general y caballero era hombre, pero un hombre que no podía permitir que su nuevo rey le cortase los huevos por meterle mano a su hermana. Bueno, en realidad por quererle meter mano a su hermana... Menudo escándalo se armaría, Ephraim como poco lo mataría, o eso quería pensar el...

...Porque Ephraim ya sabía que su mas preciado y único general estaba loco por su hermana, y viceversa también, y la verdad es que lo veía con bastantes mejores ojos que los demás se pensaban, ya que Seth deseaba fervorosamente protegerla, y ya era mas de lo que hacía Innes, disparando flechas a lo lejos como si de una nena cobarde se tratase (Con perdones para Neimi, que realmente disparaba con el arco 2000 veces mejor que el príncipe chulesco), e insistía que su hermana Tana era una inútil. ¡Pero si ya era mejor que él! Así que realmente el príncipe (Casi casi rey, por la muerte de su padre) Ephraim tenía muy claro a quien prefería de cuñado, ¿e igualmente, que príncipe quedaba mas? ¿Lyon? Imposible, por lo que había visto estaba loco, hacía año y medio lo hubiera considerado, pero ya no. ¿Joshua? Ya estaba con Natasha, y dudaba mucho que el príncipe de las dunas blancas dejase a la cleriga, había que reconocer que la chica era preciosa. Y no le iba a pedir a su hermana que se casase con un consejero de Carcino... Y aún menos que se casase con Innes. Menudo cascarrabias de cuñado iba a tener (Cierto, porque de esa no se iba a librar igualmente, que es el hermano de Tana). Y aparte de ellos solo quedaba él, y aunque la quisiera mucho, no se iba a casar con ella (Principalmente porque eso sería incesto y no es plan de que sus hijos sean memos)

Pero volvamos con Seth. Estaba totalmente dolorido, y no podía hacer nada mas que reposar, estuvo sentado largo rato, pensando en Eirika y en todo lo que la amaría y querría, oyendo de vez en cuando a alguien de su grupo que pasaba alegremente hacía el río a pegarse un bañito reconfortante o iban a buscar alguna fruta silvestre para hacer un postre delicioso. Siguió allí, "disfrutando" del dolor, hasta que empezó a llover.

-Genial - Pensó Seth, hastiado - Lo que me faltaba ya, que ahora me llueva

Aún así, no se iba a mojar demasiado, los árboles eran espesos y había escogido uno lo suficientemente grande para no ponerse calado. Escuchó voces desde el campamento, de histeria por la lluvia, como si ya no estuvieran acostumbrados a ella, suerte que esa noche no le tocaba guardia.

De repente, oyó una voz femenina, suave y dulce, llamándolo por su nombre, como un susurro. Eirika había ido a buscarlo. Pero no se levantó para buscarla, ya le vería

(…)

-¡Llueve! - Gritó Neimi, histérica, mientras se metía en una de las tiendas junto a Colm y Artur - Oye Lute, ¡que te mojas!

-La lluvia es algo natural, me relaja - Le dijo ella

Kyle, Forde y Franz también se refugiaron en la tienda de los caballeros de Renais, mientras veían como Vanessa y Moulder dejaban sus quehaceres y se metían en una tienda adornada con motivos Freilianos.

-Ewan, no intentes hacer magia de fuego ahora, te saldría el tiro por la culata - Dijo Saleh, al verle las intenciones

-¡Vale, maestro!

Tethys se fue con Marisa (Que apestaba a cebolla) y Gerik a la tienda de Saleh y Myrth, mientras el joven Ewan se metía en una con Amelia y Ross. La verdad es que se habían desacostumbrado a la lluvia, porque en Jehanna apenas llovía (Por eso que es un desierto y tal). Duessel, Knoll y Cormag tenían guardia junto a Dozla (Juas Juas Juas, ya me lo llevo conmigo, Lady L'Arachel) y Rennac (Arrastrado por Dozla a ordenes de L'Arachel, que se había quedado en la tienda calentita a pesar de que también tenía guardia, alegando que ella debía descansar de combatir las hordas del mal). Garcia se había quedado con Gilliam en el río, que se estaban bañando mientras se explicaban batallitas, y Joshua se había apropiado una tienda para él y Natasha. A Ephraim no le tocó otro remedio que encerrarse con Innes en la tienda de los príncipes, mientras veía como Tana se metía en la de las princesas, donde se suponía que estaba su hermana gemela descansando.

…Pero no era así, Eirika se había ido al bosque, al no encontrar a Seth por ningún sitio. Estaba muy preocupada por él, cada vez mas, primero era la herida que le había echo Valter, y muchas otras que tenía de protegerla. Y ahora estaba lloviendo, no quería que cogiese un resfriado. Lo llamaba, muy flojo, para que nadie la oyese, tenía miedo de que la pillasen haciendo eso, tan indebido de una princesa.

-¿Seth…? - Preguntó, muy silenciosamente, con temor y miedo, pero de golpe alguien la agarró de un brazo y la tiró (casi) al suelo. En lugar de comerse un árbol, como era lógico de un bosque, cayó encima de un hombre.

-Lady Eirika, os estáis mojando - Dijo él, con voz grave.

-¿Seth? - Dijo ella, mientras podía oler su varonil aroma - Te estaba buscando…

-No debería. Está empapada y su hermano debe estar buscándola.

-Mi hermano cree que estoy en mi tienda, Seth… Y aparte, mi deseo estar contigo.

Seth se quedó mudo. ¿Qué podía decir ante ello? ¿Acaso su deseo no era el mismo?

-Lady Eirika, mi mas ardiente deseo también es estar con vos, pero se que no es correcto…

-…Ya lo sé, Seth. ¿Pero crees que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no lo es, de correcto?

Seth la abrazó contra su pecho con mucha fuerza. Ella estaba helada, con todo el pelo mojado y unas cuantas hojas pegadas a el. Eirika notó como el corazón de él iba a tres mil por segundo

-Seth, ¿estas bien…?

-Sinceramente, Lady Eirika, no. La herida me duele horrores y mi alma se parte en dos por hacerle esto al príncipe.

-Seth, mi hermano… Ephraim seguro que lo entiende

-No lo sé, Mylady. Un amorío entre una princesa y un caballero…

La cara de dolor de Eirika atravesó el pecho de Seth con la misma eficacia que lo podría haber echo una daga afilada.

-¿Y que mas da lo que seamos? - Dijo ella, muy dolida por el rechazo de él- El amor no entiende de clases, no entiende que yo sea tu señora y tu seas mi vasallo, solo nos amamos y eso es lo que cuenta.

-Pero Eirika, y tu…

-Mi hermano está mas ocupado intentando ligarse a Tana, que para fijarse que su gemela está enamorada de su caballero mas leal. Te lo suplico…

La situación no podía pintar peor, se estaban llenando de barro y la lluvia les estaba empezando a calar.

-…Lady Eirika, aquí no nos podemos quedar mas. Vamos a resfriarnos y su hermano me mataría aún mas… Vayamos a mi tienda.

Eirika se sobresaltó, Seth ofreciendo llevarla a su tienda parecía un sueño. Hizo que se levantara y se cubrieron con la capa de él. Fueron hacia el campamento donde vieron a Dozla con una antorcha haciendo guardia y cantando en voz baja.

-¿Como vamos a pasar…?

-No se preocupe, Mylady. Haremos un rodeo.

Al final, lo consiguieron, porque Duessel había distraído a Dozla diciéndole que no era la mejor hora de hacer cánticos sobre la futura reina de Rausten, ya que había salido Kyle a quejarse sobre una voz grave y poco melodiosa cantando no se que de "Mi princesita muy bonita va a volverse reinacita"

-Sir Kyle siempre protesta - Dijo Eirika, con voz temblorosa del frío, mientras entraba en la tienda - Está bajo mucha presión y por eso está así…

Si hubiera estado en forma, Seth se hubiera reído.

-Lady Eirika, eso no le extenta de ser un malhumorado

Seth se giró para dejar su lanza de plata, y de repente oyó como si un sonido de tela y metal cayera al suelo suavemente, cuando se giró, vio para su sorpresa y gran deleite (al mismo tiempo que para su desgracia) que Eirika se estaba sacando la armadura mojada como si nada, como si Seth no estuviera por allí con cara de "Esta mujer me va a matar"

-Eirika, ¿que estas haciendo?

-Estoy totalmente mojada, Seth. Si no me quito la ropa me voy a resfriar…

"Y a mi me va a dar un infarto" - pensó Seth, mientras palidecía al ver que ella seguía quitándose ropa.

-Seth, te vas a poner malo. ¿No deberías quitarte también…?

-No creo que sea buena idea - Dijo él, empezando a contenerse para no tirarse encima de ella y besarla hasta el amanecer. Eirika cruzó los brazos, lo que hizo que los pechos se le remarcaran mas debajo de la camiseta mojada, y él tuvo que controlarse aún más de no comérsela allí mismo.

-General, creo que ya estás lo suficientemente mal para encima pillar una neumonía, y eso no se cura con bastones.

Él no tenía elección, ya que ella se le acercó y me empezó a soltar la armadura con deliberada lentitud y suavidad, sin malas intenciones de por medio.

-De acuerdo, tiene razón, Mylady.

Pero Eirika no se separó de él, y le miró a los ojos

-Enséñamela.

A Seth le iba a entrar un ataque de histeria

-¿Qué?

-La herida, Seth.

-Ah, claro.

Eirika se separó un poco mientras Seth se quitaba la vestimenta y se quedaba con el pecho descubierto. Eirika pudo ver las múltiples cicatrices que tenía él, ella puso una mano sobre la que le había echo Valter aquella noche. Seth se estremeció al notar el contacto de la piel fría de ella.

-Esa herida no le debe causar arrepentimiento, a pesar de que me duela estoy orgulloso de ella, porque me la hicieron protegiendo a lo que mas quiero

Eirika le miró a los ojos otra vez, en ese momento los tenía apagados y oscuros, reflejando el dolor que le hacía la herida del hombro.

-Para mi esa herida refleja tus sentimientos hacía mi, pero me sabe mal que pagues tanto por ellos.

Y ella le abrazó, mientras caía un trueno no muy lejos de allí, que los hizo estremecerse.

Se vio fuego no muy apartado de donde estaban

-¡Falsa alarma! - Gritó Cormag - Ha sido un rayo, ¡volver a dormir!

-¡Los enemigos han podido lanzarlo! - Dijo Lute al mismo tiempo que Saleh, que habían sacado la cabeza de sus respectivas tiendas.

-Juas Juas Juas, ha sido un rayo natural, sabios!

-Bueno, en tal caso… Durmamos.

Todos se volvieron a esconder, mientras los guardianes nocturnos siguieron patrullando bajo la lluvia. Eirika se había abrazado a Seth con fuerza por el rayo.

-Lady Eirika, me estáis haciendo daño

-Oh, perdona…

E intentó apartarse, pero Seth la había cogido de la cintura.

-Seth, estas helado

-Hace frío, Mylady. Y usted está medio desnuda.

Entonces Seth le pasó, separándose de ella y desde un lado de la tienda, una camisa suya que estaba perfectamente seca. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas, así que ella se sacó las botas rojas y la falda, quedándose solo con la camisa. Él también se acabó de sacar lo que le quedaba de armadura, así que estaban los dos con paños menores.

-Mejor si nos ponemos ya a dormir, Mylady. Mañana será un día duro.

-Ya…

Así que se pusieron en medio de las mantas, tirados en el suelo húmedo, y Eirika buscó el calor de Seth entre ellas.

-Lady Eirika, cada vez me siento mas culpable de estar haciendo esto…

Pero Eirika no tenía cuerpo para excusas

-Seth, ¿no estás bien aquí conmigo? ¿Acaso no te sientes… bien?

-Por supuesto que si, Mylady.

-Entonces deja de pensar que está mal, por favor…

Así pues, Seth obedeció y abrazó a Eirika por la cintura, cogiéndola con su brazo derecho, que era el sano, y hundió su cabeza en su pelo azul.

-Seth, me parece que me voy a quedar con tu camisa

(…)

Ephraim se levantó, cuando se aseguró de que realmente Innes no iba a volver, y salió a la lluvia. Se dirigió a la tienda de su hermana y Tana, teniendo casi la certeza que solo encontraría a una de las dos. Y en el caso de que estuvieran las dos, alegaría una visita nocturna a su adorada hermana (Y para ver a Tana, claro)

En realidad empezaba a entender porque Eirika no quería decirle nada sobre lo que sentía por el general, ya que a él le daba vergüenza confesarle a su hermana lo que sentía por su amiga. Primero, no sabía como entablar una conversación sobre ello:

-"Eirika, ¿sabes que tu amiguita Tana está de muy buen ver? Es que me la quiero ligar"- la reacción de su hermana podía ser muy exagerada, hasta quizás le pedía a Forde y a Kyle que le dieran una tunda por ser tan tonto. Y segundo, ella tampoco quería decirle nada a él. Llegó a la tienda de las chicas, y entró no sin antes sentir un leve espasmo de susto, que reprimió rapidamente. Innes no se iba a enterar de nada de esto, demasiado ocupado.

-Mmmm…¿Eirika? - Dijo Tana, medio dormida - ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

-Tana, soy Ephraim

-¡Oh! - Dijo ella, tapándose mejor - Y…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, he venido a comunicarte que tu hermano se ha ido a charlar con L'Arachel toooda la noche sobre la gastronomía de tu país… Creo que está muy orgulloso de vuestros corderos al ajillo.

-Ya… Es su plato favorito.

-Y bueno, también he venido a ver si estaba Eirika, tal me parece que no. ¿Sabes donde está?

-Emh… Ephraim, yo…

-Tana, dime la verdad. ¿Está con Seth, no?

Tana tragó saliva. Eirika la iba a matar.

-Bueno…emh…Si. Eso creo.

Ephraim suspiró aliviado. Otra que no iba a volver durante toda la noche, perfecto para su plan.

-¿No te molesta? - Dijo Tana, muy flojo

-¿El que? Que mi hermana se haya enamorado de un general? En absoluto, ¿crees que preferiría que estuviese con tu hermano? Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, sea al lado de quien sea… Menos de Innes, gracias.

Tana se hizo un poco la ofendida

-Que manía le tienes a mi hermano - Dijo ella, picada

-No es manía, simplemente no tiene tacto alguno. ¿Acaso no has oído el grito que ha pegado L'Arachel cuando ha entrado en su tienda?

-¿Ha gritado?

-Seh, justamente cuando ha caído el trueno. Me parece que está desarrollando magia de Anima esta mujer... Ha llamado a tu adorado hermano "Hombre Insolente".

Tana rió, se imaginó la escena a la perfección, con L'Arachel desmayándose y su hermano cogiéndola en volandas hasta su cama improvisada de mantas.

-Ya se que es muy gracioso, pero... Me está entrando frío - Dijo él, como quien no quiere la cosa

-Emh... Me parece que tu también eres un hombre insolente, Ephraim - Dijo Tana, quien era lo suficientemente inteligente para verle las intenciones al príncipe que tanto le gustaba

-Lo vas pillando. He aprovechado que mi hermana y Innes han decidido hacer una excursión nocturna (Cada uno por su lado, por supuesto) a otra tienda y se me ha ocurrido venir a verte y a pasar la noche los dos juntos ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada - Dijo ella, mientras le dejaba un hueco en las mantas - Eres un pervertido, de querer pasar la noche con una chica que ni siquiera esta comprometida contigo.

-Cuando termine la guerra ya se lo diremos a tu padre - Dijo él, mientras se abrazaba a ella por la espalda

-Y a mi hermano.

-Ya veremos - Dijo él, ya medio dormido - Que se entere el día antes de la boda, que si no la va a liar parda.

-¡Ephraim!

-Vale, vale. Se lo diremos

(...)

Se oía a Rennac maldiciendo a L'Arachel por lo bajini, mientras Cormag estaba cerca de donde estaban las monturas, cuidando de ellas y comprovando que descansasen. Duessel estaba sentado delante de la hogera improvisada y mirando al infinito. Pero no era por eso que Seth no lograba conciliar el sueño. La suave respiración de Eirika acompasaba con el ritmo de la noche, con la lluvia que aún caía encima de la tela de la tienda, y eso le hacía estar nervioso, por si por casualidad entraba alguien y les pillaba con las manos en la masa. Simplemente aquello parecía un sueño idilico, pero a pesar de todo, estaba muy comodo, sentía el cuerpo de ella contra su pecho, estaba ardiendo.

-Mmm... - Murmuró ella, en sueños.

Realmente se encontraba sobrecogido por su belleza, tenía ganas de no soltarla nunca más, y de que estuvieran juntos para siempre. La miró, totalmente dormida, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, y tuvo que reprimir el lujurioso deseo de besarla.

-"¿Y porque no?"- Pensó su parte de hombre, quizás mas rápida que su parte de general - "Vamos, la tienes aquí medio desnuda a tu lado dormida y no serás capaz de darle un suave beso? ¿Y a ti te llaman el general argénteo? Eres un maldito cobarde, Seth... Venga ya, ¡si ni siquiera se va a dar cuanta! - Pero su parte de general y caballero le respondió - "Es mi princesa, ¡no puedo hacerlo...!" - Pero su parte de hombre ansioso estaba empezando a tener la voz cantante. Tragó saliva, era un deseo ya inevitable.

Así que, lentamente, temiendo despertarla pero con actitud firme, procedió a besarla, pero no podría imaginarse que ella seguía despierta... Así que cuando rozó sus labios con los de ella, Eirika abrió los ojos con sorpresa, impresionada por el golpe de valor de su caballero. En cuanto Seth se intentó separar de ella (Al darse cuenta irremediablemente de que estaba despierta), le fue imposible, ya que ella le devolvió el beso, con mucha mas fuerza y pasión de por medio.

-"...Al cuerno mis votos de caballero" - Logró pensar él en una milésima de segundo antes de corresponder ese beso pasional. No pararon de besarse hasta quedarse sin saliva, lo cual fue mucho rato despues.

* * *

Próximamente el siguiente capitulo. ¿Que os ha parecido? Ya se que Seth parece un tio moñas, pero el pobre parece tan cortado para estas cosas... XD (Y que conste que Seth es mi personaje favorito, eh? Juntamente con Joshua, los dos me chiflan)

Y si, se que me porto muy mal con Innes XD Me cae fatal, no os voy a engañar.

¡Nos leemos! :D ¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, como dije aquí está la segunda parte de One In a Million. Es mejor idea de la que me esperaba, ciertamente ^^ Aquí ya han recuperado el Castillo de Renais, y se dirigen hacia el rio Narube.

Así que allá vamos, ¡espero que disfrutéis de lo lindo!

(...)

Desde la noche del asunto de la tiendas pasadas por agua saliendo de Jehanna, las miradas fugaces y marcadas no dejaban de repetirse entre Eirika y Seth. De golpe se sorprendían uno al lado del otro, solo rozándose levemente, pero con unos cargados sentimientos de por medio. Pero casi nadie tenía tiempo de percatarse de ello. Innes estaba todo el día comiéndole la oreja a su hermana pequeña de que no se debía casar con Ephraim (Aunque en ese momento solo lo sabían el mismo, su ya prometida y el príncipe de Frelia, aparte del Rey Hayden), que sería reina de un país pobre, mientras no dejaba de intentar ligar con L'Arcahel desesperamente. Entre tanto Tana y Ephraim vivían una situación similar de la princesa y el general, mirándose cuando ella estaba en tierra y suspirando cuando estaba ella en el aire. Y los demás también estaban en situaciones similares, incluso Amelia, que tenía varios pretendientes (Franz, Ross y Ewan) a la espalda locos por sus huesos. Forde intentaba cortejar a Vanessa, Colm y Neimi se habían confesado ya lo que sentian uno por el otro y tanto uno como el otro mataban con muchas mas ganas a los Liches y mas monstruos. Artur suspiraba por Lute, que seguía tan engrescada como siempre con la naturaleza y Tethys y Gerik parecian mas pegados el uno al otro que nunca, mientras Marisa se miraba todo con indiferencia. Solo los mas mayores podían percatarse del todas las hormonas que iban arrastrando, como Duessel o Garcia, que reían al ver a Innes y a L'Arachel hablando de estofados de verduras.

Pero volvamos con Seth y Eirika. Tanto el general, que se dejaba llevar y había mandado a su parte de general a tomar viento mientras estaba con Eirika, y ella le agradecía con sumo placer que lo hiciese. No soportaba sus charlas de "Es que esto no es correcto, Mylady" y de "No deberíamos estar haciendo esto". Se sentía feliz, y ahora mas que ella también tenía un precioso caballo para poder ir a su lado todo el tiempo. El río no estaba demasiado lejos subiendo por Jehanna, pero como habían pasado por Frelia a darle las nuevas nuevas al rey Hayden (Y Ephraim le había pedido la mano de Tana ya de paso, y el rey muy feliz se la había concedido para disgusto de Innes y les había pedido discreción hasta el final de la guerra, que los tres habían cumplido religiosamente) se habían retrasado un par de días, por lo tanto intentaban ir deprisa, a pesar de las escaramuzas con los demonios malignos. Y aquella noche Tethys les había recomendado (Como lo había echo muchas otras veces) una posada retirada de un pequeño pueblo de casi finales de Renais.

-Y esta noche dormiremos calentitos, lo cual no está nada mal - Dijo Forde, el cual estaba entusiasmado con la idea

-Realmente Tethys conoce la gran mayoría de Posadas del reino de Magvel - Dijo Gerik, muy satisfecho - Es una verdadera suerte que esté aquí con nosotros

-La verdad es que si - Dijo Ephraim mientras se acercaba - Oye Tethys, cuando termine la guerra te voy a pedir que escribas un libro de las posadas de todo Magvel, podrías ganar mucho dinero con ello.

Ella se hizo la modesta, al lado de su hermano y de su jefe.

-No me interesa ganar dinero con ello, prefiero hacerlo para ayudar a los viajeros.

-Genial, Tethys, realmente me gusta que ayudes a los demás... Bueno, creo que la situación de las habitaciones está correcta. Pregunta a todo el mundo, Forde.

Forde miró la lista

-¿Yo con Kyle? ¿Otra vez? ¿Oye, y el general porque siempre duerme solo? ¿Tiene la peste o algo?

Ephraim puso los ojos en blanco, ¿a cual de todas las preguntas debía contestar primero?

-Forde, Kyle es tu compañero de armas y por eso pasas la noche con él. Y el general duerme solo porque alguna ventaja debe tener llevar todo este ejercito improvisado y que funcione bien.

-Bueno bueno. ¡¿Eh, mi hermano duerme con Amelia? Que suerte macho, el duerme con una chica y yo con Kyle.

-Así lo han pedido los dos. No te quejes tanto, Forde.

-Bueno, bueno. Y vamos a ver... Dozla con Garcia, se van a pasar la noche hablando... Duessel con Cormag tambien... Joshua con Natasha, como no... ¡Eh! Faltan Colm y Rennac.

-Estarán de guardia esta noche. Así que no necesitan una habitación - Dijo Ephraim, muy satisfecho sin ningún motivo aparente. Forde, ¡haz el favor de pasar la lista de una vez y menos cotillear!

(...)

-Oye Tana - Dijo Ephraim lo suficiente bajo para que solo ella lo oyese y lo suficientemente alto para que se enterase, mientras cenaban en un barullo de mesas, cotorras y chillidos procedentes de ese ejercito improvisado de magos, luchadores, mercenarios y demás - He puesto a L'Arachel sola con el propósito de que tu hermano se largue de mi habitación cuando me "duerma" para hablar de la pesca de Rausten y de Frelia. Dado a que no creo que ella le eche, porque últimamente se pasan el día muy acaramelados hablando de comidas y montañas y mares, si me permites te haré una "visita".

-Pero Ephraim - Contesto ella, un poco alarmada - ¿Eirika y yo vamos a compartir habitación, recuerdas? No se porque no me dejas decírselo, se daría una alegría...

-Tana, ya lo hemos hablado. Quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, pero no se como empezar...

-Pues es muy fácil, a mi hermano no te costó nada decírselo.

-Porque no tengo miedo que me pateé el trasero diciéndome que soy muy bobo - Dijo él, un poco cohibido - Y que les diga a Forde y a Kyle que me den una tunda

-Lo dudo, ella te quiere mucho y seguro que se pondrá muy contenta - Le dijo élla, poniéndole una mano en el hombro (Innes, que estaba un poco apartado, resopló al verlo sin poder decir nada) - Lo que a ti te pasa es que quieres que te diga que está perdidamente enamorada de...

-Si, quizás es eso. No lo digas, que hay gente escuchando. Lo tuyo y lo mio es mas normalito, lo de mi hermana es un caso un poco raro. Y...podría traerle mas de un problema. Y no, no me molesta y espero que a ti tampoco.

-¡Eirika es mi amiga y la apoyaré en lo que haga falta! - Le dijo ella subiendo un poco la voz, pero Ephraim le hizo señal de que bajase el volumen - Y oye, que Joshua está casi oficialmente con Natasha y nadie les critica

Eprhaim rió por lo bajo. Como se notaba que ella casi siempre volaba por el aire

-Eso lo dices tu, que solo oyes a la gente cuando estas descansando. Yo veo como les miran con caras raras, que antes ya lo hacían porque las clerigas no es que sean de las que se enamoren de espadachines despiadados, pero ahora que es vox populi que Joshua es en realidad príncipe de Jehanna, muchos dicen que ella lo está haciendo para subir en estatus, sobretodo algunas chicas, como Amelia o Neimi.

Tana se sorprendió mucho por las habladurías de la gente.

-Pues me parece muy feo. No creo que lo haga por eso...

-Bueno, no me importan las habladurías de la gente, ni me importa que Joshua se haya enamorado de una cleriga, lo que me importa es que esta noche nos veremos, supongo.

-Ephraim, ya te he dicho que Eirika va a pasar conmigo la noche. ¿Acaso piensas dejándola dormir en el establo?

Ephraim la miró con dureza mientras se hacía el serio.

-Claro que no. Pero le he dado la llave de una habitación equivocada...

-No me digas que la vas a hacer dormir sola

Ephraim hizo una sonrisa complice - Míralo por tu misma, querida - Le dijo mientras le pasaba la lista por debajo de la mesa - Es la nº 7 en lugar de la 12.

Tana miro la lista y palideció al ver quien dormía allí

-¡Eres un cafre! - Le dijo, ya en voz muy alta y todos se giraron. Ellos dos se quedaron parados hasta que Ephraim habló. Innes tenía cara de que lo iba a hacer picadillo

-Si, soy un cafre por querer vencer un Cíclope solo, lo sé.

Todos se rieron

-Princesa Tana, ¡no nos alarmes solo por eso, mujer! - Se oyó a Forde, con su voz graciosa

-¡Forde! - Le dijo Vanessa, que estaba delante de él - Se mas respetuoso con mi princesa

-Lo siento, me ha salido del alma...

Tana y Ephraim se miraron

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor. Innes tiene ganas de clavarme una flecha en la cabeza

-Perdóname Ephraim. Pero solo lo haces para que se rompa la tensión.

Pero él tenía el discurso preparado

-Mi hermanita no me va a decir nunca la verdad porque le da demasiada vergüenza. Así que la única manera que hay de que confiese es que la pille con las manos en la masa. Mas preocupado me tienen Gilliam y Moulder, que Innes los va a tener aposentados vigilando...

-¿Y que vas a hacer? Si te ven se va a liar un follón muy grande.

-No te preocupes preciosa, tengo un plan.

(...)

Eirika no tardó en irse a la cama, en realidad se fue la primera de todos. Estaba totalmente rendida a pesar de que se había pasado el día cabalgando y solo habían topado con unos pocos liches, acompañados de tres o cuatro cíclopes que Artur, Joshua y Ephraim habían abatido con facilidad. En realidad estaba agotada psicologicamente. Disimular lo que deseaba cada vez se le hacía mas complicado, y en cuanto no se daba cuenta estaba al lado de Seth otra vez. Es que ni siquiera sabía porque su hermano no se había dado cuenta. Bueno, si lo sabía. La respuesta era "princesa Tana". Tampoco le importaba demasiado que no se diera cuenta, porque si lo hiciese sería el fin. Mientras se quitaba la armadura ligera y se quedaba en ropa interior para dormir, suspiró. Otra noche durmiendo con Tana, "genial"...

Así que se metió en la cama y no tardó en acomodarse, ya que esa cama estaba blanda y no como en algunas posadas, que estaba tan dura que parecía una mesa. Cuando ya había pasado un rato y estaba a punto de dormirse, oyó como alguien entraba y pasaba por la puerta. Pensó automaticamente que era Tana, hasta que se dio cuenta de fuese quien fuese que había entrado, escondió el quinque detras de su espalda. Y no, no era Tana. Intentó levantarse y gritar (Por si era un enemigo de Grado acechándola) pero antes de que se diera cuenta la habían aprisionado contra la cama poniéndole una mano en la mano para que no chillase como una nena. Era un hombre, pelirrojo y con una armadura.

-Lady Eirika, ¿que hacéis aquí?

Seth le quitó la mano de la boca cuando se aseguró de que no iba a chillar

-Seth, esta es mi habitación - Dijo ella, aún en shock - ¿Como has entrado?

El general la miró desconcertado, y le enseñó una llave con un siete marcado en ella.

-Tu hermano me ha dado esta llave... - Se olvidó del titulo al observar que estaba la puerta cerrada

Eirika le señaló la pequeña mesa de al lado de la cama. La llave de ella también tenía marcado un siete

-O aquí hay un error garrafal, o mucho me temo que tu hermano se ha dado cuenta.

-"Imposible" - Pensó Eirika - "Si mi hermano se hubiera dado cuenta, me parece que nos hubiera echado un rapapolvo..."

(...)

-¡EPHRAIM! - Dijo Innes, cuando el llegaba. Se había estado despidiendo de Tana un poco apartados de miradas indiscretas, pero el principe de pelos grises no era tonto, aunque a veces lo podía parecer.

-"Oh oh" - Pensó él - "Ya me va a echar un discurso sobre lo que le he echo a su hermana"

-No estoy de acuerdo con que le hayas pedido la mano a mi hermana. ¡Es demasiado pequeña!

-"¿Pequeña?" - Pensó Ephraim - "Si tiene mi edad..." -Oye Innes... A mi tu hermana me gusta mucho, la quiero con locura y no le voy a hacer daño, deja de insistirme con que no me case con ella. Así que deja de darme la vara y mejor nos vamos a dormir, que al contrario que tu yo he derrotado a un Ciclope mientras discutías con L'Arachel como se asan las parcas de mar.

-Muy bien, futuro cuñado. Sigue así de borde que le vas a gustarle mas a mi hermana.

Así que se tiraron a la cama y se taparon, dándose la espalda mutuamente y sin tocarse ni hablar de nada mas. Ephraim supo que no podía seguir mucho mas aguantando al payaso de Innes, así que esperaba que L'Arachel pronto admitiera al principe de Frelia en su alcoba a perpetuidad.

(...)

-Ya se lo que está pasando. El príncipe quería dormir con la princesa Tana, y como sabe que yo te voy a proteger...

-No lo sé, Seth... En fin, no importa. Ahora no vamos a ir a decírselo, sería un follón.

Seth se levantó y se puso de pie delante al lado de la cama.

-¿Estas queriéndome decir que durmamos los dos en la misma cama?

Eirika se puso colorada, y se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas

-Emh...yo no...si tu no... - Dijo ella, entrecortadamente y sin saber como reaccionar ante eso. Seth también se puso tan colorado que hacía juego con su pelo

-No, no es que no quiera realmente, pero lo digo por si mañana alguien nos encuentra...

Eirika se quedó pensando un poco

-Cierra la puerta con llave, Seth

-Pero Lady Eirika, eso aún parece mas sospechoso por mi parte. Si el príncipe se percata de su error y encuentra la puerta cerrada, se puede pensar lo que...bueno, lo que si es.

Eirika suspiró

-Da igual, estoy harta de esconderlo. Pero no se como decírselo... Pero lo acabará descubriendo. ¡Oh!

-¿Que sucede?

-He he quitado mas de la mitad de la armadura, y esta vez no está lloviendo para poder excusarme con ello.

Seth, con mirada categórica, empezó a hacer ademan de quitarse la armadura el también. Eirika le miró con los ojos grandes al borde de un ataque de histeria

-Oye Seth, ¿y si alguien entra ahora...?

El pelirrojo miró a la princesa y puso los ojos en blanco, girándose para cerrar la puerta con la llave que llevaba en mano.

-Lady Eirika, relájese. Sino vamos a pasar una noche de perros y no me apetece

(...)

-Kyle... Kyle... ¡KYLE!

-¿Mmmm...? - Kyle estaba ya medio dormido - ¿Que cojones quieres, Forde...? - Cuando quería dormir, Kyle podía llegar a ser muy desagradable hablando.

-¿Que crees que deben estar haciendo Franz y Amelia en este momento?

-Eres un puto pelmazo con ese tema. Deja a tu hermano en paz de una vez y que se intente ligar a Amelia.

-...Es que Vanessa no me hace caso...

Kyle bostezó. Forde realmente era muy cargante cuando se aburria

-Oye Forde, ¿porque no le cuentas todo esto a... - Kyle intentó buscar una victima inocente - Moulder?

-Porque tu eres mi compañero de habitación y mi colega

-Pero yo quiero dormir. ¿Entiendes esa palabra? Dor-mir. Aparte, que Vanessa si te hace caso. El otro día oí de casual como ella le comentaba a la princesa Tana después de cenar que eras muy majo.

-¿¡En serio! - Dijo Forde gritando emocionado

-Si Forde. Y ahora, por favor, déjame dormir.

(...)

-Ephraim

-¿Que quieres, Innes? Otro rapapolvo no, te lo advierto

-No, idiota. Quería comentarte que como reuniste el valor para pedirle a mi padre que mi hermana se case contigo.

Ephraim se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿Había tomado algo en mal estado acaso Innes?

-No lo sé. Fui allí y se lo dije. ¿A que viene esto ahora?

-Quiero pedirle al Pontifice Mansel la mano de L'Arachel.

-Estas loco, Innes. Eso deberías hablarlo primero con ella. Y luego se lo dices a Mansel, porque siendo como es la Princesa de Rausten, quizás te arranca la cabeza y te manda a tomar por saco

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Y duérmete ya

-"Si, claaaro" - Pensó Ephraim, sonriendo interiormente - "No puedo, que tu hermanita me espera"

(...)

-Oye tu, niñato pretencioso con ansia asesina, ¿cuanto te va a pagar a ti el principe de Renais por tu "colaboración"?

-No te importa, ladrón de pacotilla. Lo suficiente como que si le traicionas vaya a por ti

-Uhh, que miedo me das.

Se oyó un estruendo desde de una de las habitaciones.

-Eso era alguien que se estaba quitando la armadura. Que suerte, hoy dormirá cómodo. Y con suerte acompañado de una chica guapa.

-Claro, tu novia se ha buscado a otro

-Si, ladrón de tres al cuarto, sobretodo uno tan viejo como tu y tu amigo el del armadura gigante. Ese que de vez en cuando se lo monta con tu madre los días pares.

-Y con la tuya también, los días impares

(...)

La armadura del general cayó al suelo con un estrépito muy sonoro. No importaba ya que la mitad de soldados se quitaban las armaduras a la hora de dormir.

-No voy a dormir contigo con armadura. Lo incomodo que resultaría.

Así que procedió a meterse al otro lado de la cama, mientras la princesa le miraba con una medio sonrisa en los labios

-¿Y tus remordimientos porque te tengo en preferencia donde han quedado?

-No puedo luchar contra mi mismo y lo que siento. Perdóneme princesa Eirika.

Eirika pensó que esa noche lluviosa había cambiado muchas cosas, y para bien. El general, que había dejado el quinque en una mesa cercana previamente, alargó el brazo y lo apagó. Aún se veía claridad por la ventana, por eso. Él se tumbó y aprovechó antes de arrepentirse de abrazar a su princesa por la espalda. Ella tuvo un espasmo por el contacto de sus cuerpos.

-¿Te molesta?

-No. Me gusta.

Y se quedaron totalmente en silencio, solo escuchando la respiración uno del otro

(...)

-¡Bien, este se ha quedado frito! - Dijo Innes saltando de la cama, muy contento. - ¡Me voy a ver a L'Arachel!

Y salió por la puerta muy satisfecho, mientras Ephraim sonreía en la cama. - Muy bien Innes, yo me voy a ver a tu hermanita.

A poco rato, Ephraim salió con sumo cuidado y con solo su túnica puesta para ir hasta la habitación 12. El único problema que tenía es que la suya era la nº1, y debía pasar por delante de Moulder y Gilliam, que habían sido reclutados por Innes, aunque él tenía un plan de distracción.

-¿Príncipe Ephraim? - Se oyó una voz masculina, un tanto pícara, pero juvenil.

-Colm, Rennac. Os necesito y sabéis muy bien porque. Me tenéis que distraer a Gilliam y al sacerdote para que yo pueda pasar.

-Muy bien, ¿por algún motivo en concreto?

-No es de vuestra incumbencia. Y a trabajar, que no tengo toda la noche.

(...)

Moulder iba paseándose por los pasillos, su príncipe le había ordenado vigilar sobretodo la habitación de las princesas, para que nadie entrase ni saliese de ella. Hasta que...

-¡Padre Moulder!

-Colm, hijo, ¿que sucede?

-Rennac se ha caído por las escaleras y se ha echo daño... Necesito que vengas a curarlo.

Al sacerdote no le quedó mas remedio que abandonar su puesto, una curación era mas importante que vigilar una puerta sin sentido. Es mas, ¿quien querría entrar a esas horas?

Cuando el sacerdote desapareció, un chico joven de pelo azul entró en la habitación donde solo se encontraba su novia, porque había destinado a su hermana a la habitación de cierto general...

(...)

-L'Arachel...

-¡OAHG!

Ella gritó, podía llegar a ser muy escandalosa cuando quería

-Soy yo

-Hombre miserable, ¡intentar atacar a una doncella mientras duerme en su lecho...!

-Lady L'Arachel, soy el principe Innes de Frelia.

-Oh! Habiendo sabido, no hubiera dicho esas palabras tan vanas... Compartir mi lecho conmigo, si gustais

-No veo porque no. Mañana por la mañana cuando amanezca, te preguntaré una cosa por la cual tengo mucho interés, pero ahora discutamos porque tengo que creer que la sopa de pimientos es mas deliciosa cuando está echa en Rausten.

(...)

-Kyle... ¡Kyle!... ¡KYLE!

-¡¿Y ahora que, Forde?

-¿Y tu no vas a buscar el amor?

-No hay ninguna chica que me guste aquí. Todas son muy jóvenes, y las únicas interesantes que tienen cierta edad ya están pilladas... Bueno, por decir que ya no hay ninguna soltera

-¿La princesa Tana?

-Forde, como se nota que solo tienes ojos para Vanessita. Ephraim se la come con los ojos cada vez que se miran, y no me extrañaría que la visita a Frelia no tenía nada que ver con ir a dar buenas noticias al rey Hayden...

-Y la princesa Eirika? No me digas que no está de muy buen ver

-Mira Forde, que quede entre nosotros, tienes razón. Pero primero, es nuestra princesa, y segundo... Estoy muy seguro de que no puedo hacer nada para que se fije en mi.

-¿Porque?

-Pues básicamente porque el general Seth me mataría. Estas demasiado por Vanessa y no te das cuenta de nada mas, Forde. ¿La princesa donde se sienta siempre, cuando hay que descansar?

-Mmmm... O está con la princesa de Frelia peinandose, o...¡con el general Seth!

-Muy bien Forde, lo vas pillando. ¿Y en las batallas?

-Luchan uno al lado del otro, el general la proteje siempre de cualquier ataque.

-Pues ya está... Pero estoy pensando, ¿no te parece extraño que Ephraim no diga nada sobre todo esto? Su hermana gemela está muy cerca del general. O confía mucho en él o es que...

-Oh vamos Kyle. ¿Te crees que Ephraim no se huele lo de la princesa con Seth? Tonto no es...

-¡Pero si tu estás enterado de todo!

-Pues claro, pero me encanta cuando me empiezas a hablar a estas horas de la noche

-...Eres incorregible. Pobre Vanessa como se quiera casar contigo...

-Te estas pasando y lo sabes, compañero.

(...)

-Ya era hora, pensaba que te habías quedado dormido

-Tu hermano ha tardado mucho, es un pesado. Me ha dicho que le va a pedir a L'Arachel que se case con ella.

-¿En serio? Ojala así no nos de mas la brasa... Anda vente, que estás tiritando.

Ephraim se acercó a la cama donde estaba su prometida, y la abrazó cuando estubo dentro del catre.

-Estas helado

-He tenido que salir solo con tunica. Y no hace precisamente calorcito.

-...Pues ven aquí, que yo te voy a dar calor.

-Luego soy yo el pervertido, ¿eh?

(...)

Eirika escuchó como un leve quejido mientras se estaba quedando dormida.

-¿Seth?

Pero él no estaba en el mejor momento para responderle. Con respiración entrecortada, se separó de ella y se tumbó completamente en la cama, poniendose una mano donde tenía la antigua herida de su batalla con Valter.

-Seth, por favor, dime algo

Él apenas podía respirar con normalidad, aún menos podía hablar

-La...Lady Eirika...

-¿Estas bien?

-...No

Eirika se empezó a asustar mucho. Se sentó en la cama al lado de él, pero Seth con la mano que tenía libre, le cogió una mano a la peliazul.

-...Se...Se me pasará pronto... A veces me ocurre de noche...

-Seth, esto no puede ser. Un día te cogerá en la batalla y...

Pero él se sentó al lado de ella con dificultad y la miró a los ojos. Otra vez azul contra marrrón rojizo

-Así pues, alguna vez me ha entrado este dolor. Pero Lady Eirika, permiteme decirte que nadie se da cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera tu

-Pero Seth, esto es malo...

-No lo es. ¿Lo ves? Ya está. Ha pasado como siempre, se me acab...

Eirika no le dejó termirar y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi se van al suelo.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma.

Seth se quedó asombrado, pero respondió al abrazo de ella

-Me gustaría poder prometertelo, pero da la casualidad de que eres la única entre un millón con la me muestro tal y como yo soy.

Se quedaron allí, abrazados y en un silencio que decía muchas cosas a pesar de que no hubiera palabras. Al cabo de algo que ni ellos mismos sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, la princesa habló, pero sus palabras sonaron como un susurro del viento nocturno.

-...No quiero que me dejes nunca, Seth. Me da igual lo que piense Ephraim. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Y si alguien se intenta interponer le daré una buena tunda con mi estoque.

-Y otra de mi lanza de plata.

-Podríamos irnos ahora mismo, que no me importaría en absoluto

-¿Y que se nos comiesen los liches? No gracias, Eirika. Lo que hay que hacer es acabar esta guerra cuanto antes y reconstruir Renais. Despues de ello... Será la hora de la verdad, de que Ephraim sea coronado y que apruebe o no esto.

Eirika se aferró mucho mas a él.

-Si no lo aprueba, yo no aprobaré que se case con Tana. Se piensa que soy tonta y no me doy cuenta de que están juntos...

Seth suspiró

-Lady Eirika, deberíamos dormir.

-Lo sé, pero pensar que Ephraim no confía en mi...

-Creo que lo que tiene es vergüenza. Eres su hermana gemela y ella es tu mejor amiga, es como si tu te hubieras enamorado de Kyle.

-¿Yo, con Kyle? Mejor dormimos un rato, Seth. La falta de sueño te afecta a las neuronas.

Y dicho eso, aún abrazados el uno con el otro se acabaron de meter en la cama.

(...)

La suave luz de la mañana tocó a Ephraim en la cara muy temprano. Molesto, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su querida prometida dormida a su lado, como su un ángel se tratase. Esa noche había sido rica en abrazos, besos y arrumacos varios. El principe bostezó, debía irse antes de que Innes descubriese que estaba con su hermana.

-Tana

-¿Mmmm...?

-Debo irme. Sino tu hermano me asará.

Tana se removió entre las sabanas

-Está bien - Logró decir entre un bostezo y un quejido de sueño - No dejes que te haga picadillo.

-Por supuesto que no.

(...)

-Pero Colm, ¿como has podido robar este jamón?

-Padre Moulder, es la costumbre...

-Ni la costumbre ni ostias, deberías devolverlo ya mismo...¡No te lo comas!

-Oh, perdón

-No se os puede dejar solos a ti y a Rennac...

(...)

Ephraim iba apresuradamente a su habitación, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se olvidaba de algo

-¡Mierda!

Y cambió de dirección ipsofactamente. Antes de irse a su alcoba debía pillar a alguien mas...

(...)

-Princesa L'Arachel, me gustaría poder pedir vuestra dulce mano en sagrado matrimonio

L'Arachel miró a Innes como si se hubiera tragado una botella de licor del fuerte

-Mi buen príncipe, creo que esta confesión es precipitada. Sin dudarlo os daría mi palabra de que os amo, pero hay una guerra que terminar.

-Entiendo

-Sin embargo, cuando termine esta horrible guerra, podréis pedirle mi mano a mi buen tío el Pontífice Mansel. Sin duda al ser un príncipe tan apuesto aceptará.

Innes se sintió en la mismísima gloria.

-Bien, mi bella princesa, debo volver a mi aposento compartido con el príncipe de Renais. Espero que no os importe

(...)

Se habían estado removiendo entre las sabanas, pero no cambiaba el echo de que estaban muy bien juntos. El general de plata y la princesa peliazul estaban durmiendo, apaciblemente encima de la cama, apenas rozándose por el calor que provocaba el cercano desierto y el sol que pegaba, pero aún así estaban demasiado juntos para el gusto de algunos. No oyeron que alguien desde fuera y con otra llave aparte de las que ellos tenían abría la puerta.

-Lo sabía - Dijo en voz baja, sin despertarlos - Tal mejor, así sigue bien mi plan... ¡General Seth, Eirika! - Dijo en voz mas alta, como si se exclamase de verles juntos, tenía que simular que no sabía nada así sería mucho mas divertido.

Los dos literalmente botaron encima de la cama, y se sentarón en ella sin sacar los pies. Seth se transformó en papel de inmediato por la blancura de su cara y Eirika se puso tan colorada como el pelo del general.

-Mi hermana y mi general en la misma cama... Oh, dios mio.

Y salió pitando por la puerta. Eirika no tardó mas que dos segundos a reaccionar

-¡Hermano, espera!

Se levantó de un revuelo y sin contar que solo llevaba una camiseta ajustada roja y las bragas, salió de su alcoba persiguiendo a Ephraim, que había arrancado a caminar muy deprisa.

-¡Ephraim! - Siguió llamandole ella, hasta que le alcanzó cogiendole un brazo. El se paró para mirarla, pero Ephraim se empezó a reir literalmente en la cara de ella

-¿Hermano?

Ephraim no podía dejar de reir. Tanto se reía que se tuvo que contraer sobre su estomago porque le dolía

-¡Hermano!

-Ay, ay... Lo siento, Eirika... Emh... - Se fijó como iba su hermana - Eirika, tapate

-Perdona, pero tu no vas mucho mejor que yo

Eirika estaba en lo cierto, Ephraim solo llevaba la tunica corta que no le llegaba ni a media pierna. Un par de ojos habían salido de las dos habitaciones que estaban cerca

-Uh, el principe Ephraim tiene los pelos de las piernas azules.. Interesante - Lute se había propuesto comprobar si los pelos de la cabeza tenían que ser obligatoriamente iguales a los del pecho y piernas

-Princesa Eirika, me vas a perdonar ni osadia, pero tienes las piernas muy bonitas - Dijo Ross, que tambien estaba por ahí sacando la cabeza

Ephraim empezó a perder la paciencia

-¡Hacer el favor de comportaos!

Dicho eso, todos cerraron la puerta.

-Eirika, vamos a mi habitación. Allí podremos hablar tranquilamente

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de los príncipes. Ephraim abrió la puerta, y entraron ambos. Eirika se sentó encima de la cama y Ephraim se quedó de pie.

-Esta cama ni siquiera esta removida, Ephraim

Él suspiró un poco

-Eirika... Innes y yo no hemos dormido aquí.

Ella le miró con cara extrañada, pero Ephraim sabía que Innes estaría al caer

-Pero lo primero es lo primero. Eirika. ¿Me has perseguido para contarme algo, no?

Ella se puso colorada, muy colorada

-Escúchame Ephraim, no pretendía...

-¿Ocultármelo? Ya lo sé que no era tu intención. Simplemente quiero que me lo cuentes tu, Eirika... Porque desde que nos vimos en Jehanna que lo sé, y aún no me lo has dicho.

Eirika se quedó asombrada ante la confesión de su hermano. Podía tener dudas sobre si Ephraim tenía alguna sospecha, pero que le dijese que lo supiera del todo sin dudas era demasiado grande para ella.

-¿Pero como...?

-Hermanita, eres un libro abierto para mi. Y no soy ciego...aún. Pero no quería llegar a este extremo de que yo te lo tengo que sacar con sacacorchos. Se que estas prendida totalmente de nuestro general de plata.

Eirika asintió con la cabeza, totalmente colorada

-Espero que no pensases que yo te iba a reprovar eso - Dijo él

Eirika le miró de golpe, esperanzada

-¿De verdad lo acceptas?

-Pues claro que lo accepto. ¿No pretenderás casarte con Innes, no? Aparte, que no creo que el quiera

-¿Como? - Parecía que Eirika solo podía articular preguntas

-Ya te lo he dicho, ninguno de los dos hemos dormido aquí. Innes ha pasado la noche con la princesa L'Arachel, y yo...

Ephraim se cortó de golpe, su hermana se iba reir mucho de él

-Y tu... Has dormido con Tana

Ephraim se puso tan colorado como ella

-Bueno, emh... Si.

-Ephraim, a ti se te nota mucho mas que a mi. Hasta Forde y Kyle se han dado cuenta

-¿No les pedirás que me peguen una tunda, no...?

-Claro que no. Eres mi hermano y Tana es mi mejor amiga. Soy muy feliz de que te quieras casar con ella. ¿El Rey Hayden ya lo sabe?

-Se lo dije hace tres días cuando fuimos. Innes casi me mata, pero el Rey se lo tomó muy bien... ¿Eirika?

-Dime

-¿Que nos ha pasado? Antes esto nos lo hubieramos contado...

Eirika se levantó para ir hasta su hermano y abrazarlo. Ephraim la estrechó contra su pecho, con un instinto fraternal

-Ephraim, nos hemos echo mayores. Esta guerra nos ha echo mayores, pero para ello hemos pagado algo muy caro, la absoluta confianza que teniamos el uno con el otro.

-Nos peleabamos, reiamos, nos perseguiamos por los jardines, ibamos a caballo hasta las largas llanuras sin perimso de nuesto padre...

-Ojala nunca ocurrido esta guerra. Hemos conocido a mucha gente y hemos fortalecido lazos con las otras regiones... Eso es quizás lo mejor que ha pasado.

-Eirika, ¿volveremos a confiar como antes, como cuando eramos niños...? Piensa que a pesar de que la corona sea para mi, tu nunca serás una segundona, te necesitaré a mi lado para reinar. A ti y a todos, porque ser rey se me va a dar fatal.

Ella rió durante un momento

-Claro que si, Ephraim. Seguiré a tu lado y no tendré miedo de decirte lo que pienso

De golpe, se oyó el ruido de la puerta. Era Innes.

-Muy bonito, dos hermanos gemelos metiendose mano. ¡Espera a que se entere Tana, Ephraim!

-Pe...¡Pero...! - Logró decir el principe de Renais antes que el Freiliano pasase por la puerta - Este hombre no tiene ni idea del amor fraternal.

-Es cierto, Tana no le aguanta que sea tan borde.

-Mejor me voy para allá antes de que le diga a Tana que nos estabamos comiendo las amigadalas el uno al otro, aunque ella no se lo vaya a creer demasiado - Le dió a su hermana un beso en la frente - Y tu mejor vete con Seth, porque a esta hora le habrá dado un infarto.

Y efectivamente y como había predicho el principe, cuando Eirika volvió el general Seth estaba al borde de la histeria. Luego se relajó al saber que su soberano no iba a hacerle picadillo por meterle mano a su hermana la princesa.

(...)

-Forde... ¡Forde...! ¡FORDE! - Grito Kyle en la oreja del rubio, que no se despertaba

-Jodido Kyle, estaba dormido - Le dijo Forde tirandole una parte de la armadura a la cara - ¡Vuelve a hacerme eso y te meteré mi espada por el...!

-Si estas tan ocupado mal hablando así, mejor que me vaya - Vanessa estaba en el marco de la puerta, contemplando la escena, cuando se giró y se fué

-Va...¡Vanessa! - Forde saltó de la cama, para seguirla, mientras Kyle se pudo hacer un panzón de reir, cosa muy rara en él, por lo cual todos subrallaron a la hora del desayuno que se habían oído unas desgastadas pero sonoras carcajadas de buena mañana.

* * *

Esto mas que un Seth-Eirika, está empezando a parecer un Tana-Ephraim XD No os preocupeis, que en el siguiente capitulo habrá mucha mas emoción "en pareja" ^^ Y podremos entrever como la relación de "cuñados" mejora considerablemente

¿Que os ha parecido? Los elipsis son porque me encanta ir saltando de una escena en otra, y habiendo tantos personajes me he dejado muchos en el tintero... Oh, y me parece que se ha notado mucho que la relación Kyle-Forde me chifla, son tan diferentes el uno del otro que no se como se soportan.

Ya tengo en mente el proximo capitulo, pero tardo eones en escribir, así que ser pacientes U_U. ¡En el ya saldrá hasta Syrene! (A ver si tiene alguna escena con Kyle, que como ya se conocen, tengo medio terreno ganado) Y tengo una idea para Joshua y Natasha, que aún no han salido.

¿Reviews? ¿Why not? :P Me animarán mas para escribir ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bienvenidos otra vez a One in a Million, esta idea lleva en mi cabeza desde el segundo capitulo...¡Espero que os mole!

Me parece que por el contexto podreis adivinar lo que acaba de acontecer ^^

(...)

Ephraim estaba, literalmente, tirado y poniendose una mano en su hombro ensangrentado al lado de una puerta cerrada. Acababa de vivir la batalla mas dura de su vida, y mucho había temido por si alguien de su ejercito no salía con vida de esta. Por suerte, aún seguían todos vivos...por ahora. El motivo por el cual se había sentado allí a esperar algo era que su hermana gemela se había metido en esa alcoba, la que L'Arachel le había cedido, y la podía oir llorar desde fuera. Tanto ella como él estaban echos polvo, ya no solo por la batalla (Eirika había pasado por ella sin mas que unos morados y rasguños, pero a Ephraim un paladín enemigo le había clavado una espada en el hombro, y un jinete mago le había quemado la pierna derecha con suficientemente gravedad para preocuparse), pero su dolor era mas que nada psicologico. Su amigo Lyon era ahora el rey demonio, y solo por ello su destino era matarle. Y Eirika estaba mucho peor que él. Pero una voz masculina le sacó de sus pensamientos

-Principe Ephraim, vengo a informar

Ephraim miró al único que quizás dejaría su hermana entrar esa noche en su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, si, pero su hermana le había echado ipsofactamente al entrar, y Ephraim creía que ese hombre pelirrojo era el único que podía sacar a Eirika de su letargo. El general Seth no estaba mucho mejor que Ephraim, un espadachin había reabierto su vieja herida de la lanza de Valter con muy mala idea, y cojeaba de la pierna izquierda aparte.

-General Seth, hagame el reporte. ¿Como estan nuestras unidades?

-Los magos que siguen en pie siguen curando. Ewan y Natasha ya no estan en condiciones de hacerlo... Sobretodo ella. El principe Joshua está muy mal, mi príncipe No se sabe si va a salir de esta.

Ephraim bufó. Un principe menos sería fatal.

-Artur y Lute siguen curando, la princesa de Rausten también. Moulder se ha ido a socorrer a los soldados que están mejor y Saleh está curandole la pierna a Gerik.

-¿...Y Tana? No me mientas, Seth.

-La princesa de Frelia está descansando. La flecha que le ha atravesado el brazo ya le ha sido sustraida, y los curanderos han echo lo posible. Vanessa, Syrene y Cormag estan igual, las hermanas ya se han levantado y se han ido a hacer la ronda con Kyle y Forde. Esos arqueros lo han pagado caro, pero nos han echo mucho daño a las unidades voladoras. Cormag tambien está muy mal, no se sabe si su cuello se repondrá del todo.

-...Ya.

-¿Y la princesa?

-¿Eirika? Sigue igual. No quiere verme... Oye, no puedes entrar así...si es que vas a entrar.

-¿Como?

Ephraim miró a su general. Parecía impasible ante sus heridas, solo una mano encima de la herida le delataba

-¿Pero tu te has visto, Seth? Estas lleno de sangre, tanto tuya como de tus enemigos, tu herida se ha vuelto a abrir, y no creo que vayas cojo por amor al arte.

-Mi principe, tampoco hay mucha diferencia con vos.

Ephraim rió un poco

-Pero yo soy el príncipe, y tengo que aguantar estoico...¿Y Innes?

-Durmiendo

-Mucho me lo temía. Ni que su hermana esté malherida ni su estimada L'Arachel esté gastando todas sus energías curando soldados le quita el sueño.

Por el pasillo, aparecieron andado los dos caballeros mayores de Renais con las hermanas peliverdes.

-Ephraim, venimos a reportar...Ah, hola General Seth - Dijo Forde con cansancio. Le habían estado curando el brazo fracturado, pero apenas podía moverlo - No quedan soldados enemigos, y los jinetes de Rausten que estaban en las afueras han llegado ya al castillo. El Rey Mansel está bien y Riev no ha logrado atacarle.

Ephraim respiró aliviado, esa noche podrían dormir tranquilos

-Principe Ephraim, nosotras...! - Empezó a decir Syrene, pero él la cortó

-No me pidáis disculpas de nada. Esta batalla ha sido muy difícil para todos, se que vosotras y vuestras monturas habéis echo lo posible y más delante de todos esos arqueros. Vuestras heridas lo demuestran (Habían sido ambas heridas en los hombros, sin afectarles la clavícula por suerte)

-Sir Kyle, deberías ir a buscar un mago para las heridas del príncipe

-Si, mi general - Kyle también había salido poco perjudicado, solo le habían hecho unas rascadas en la espalda gracias a su armadura

-Y para el general también - Dijo Ephraim - Que se hace el duro

-Normal en él - Dijo Forde - Estamos acostumbrados

Dicho eso, los cuatro se marcharon hacía adelante, a la gran sala donde estaban los curanderos. Ephraim y Seth se quedaron a solas otra vez.

-Seth, relájate cuando este yo por ahí cerca. Es una orden.

-Pero príncipe Ephraim...

-Ni peros ni peras. Estas tan o mas cansado que yo, así que nada de intentar disimularlo... L'Arachel también me va a matar a mi por dejarle la pared llena de sangre, deja de preocúpate.

Dicho eso, el general se apoyó al otro lado de la puerta donde estaba sentado su próximo soberano, y de dejó caer al suelo. La marca de sangre era mucho peor de la que había dejado el peliazul.

-Estas bien jodido, general. Si tenemos otra batalla así pronto, me parece que la vamos a palmar. Ambos.

-El gusto de saber que hemos vencido y nadie ha resultado muerto me alivia, príncipe

-Oh vamos, para ti el alivio es el saber que mi hermana está ahí dentro sin mas heridas que unos moratones y rasguños. Yo también tengo de quien preocuparme y se que es ver a la mujer que amas en medio de la batalla y no poder decirle "No luches y vete a casa", porque sabes que quizás es hasta mejor que tu y todo.

-La princesa es una gran espadachina, es innegable. Y la princesa de Frelia una gran lancera

-Todos y todas son unos grandes en lo que hacen, no se puede negar

Seth se quedó callado por un momento, quería comprobar si Ephraim no estaba exagerando

-¿...Y Innes? -Seth miró al príncipe con curiosidad por la respuesta

-Oh no, Innes no. Ese es un patán que cree que lucha bien y que no da pie con bola - Ephraim rió a carcajada limpia. - Seth, eres muy cruel haciéndome esa pregunta.

(...)

-Saleh, ¡Gerik se ha vuelto a desmayar! - Dijo Tethys alarmada

-Es inútil insistir en la curación otra vez. Por ahora ha dejado de sangrar, y eso es lo mas importante. ¿Y Ewan, Lady L'Arachel?

-Maese Saleh, su buen estudiante se ha retirado a su alcoba. Le era imposible completar mas curaciones con éxito, piense que hace muy poco que las practica con exito.

-Ya solo quedamos cinco- Dijo Artur, que estaba curando a Lute de su herida en el brazo izquierdo antes de volver a ponerse a curar - Natasha tampoco es capaz de curar a nadie en su estado.

-Es comprensible. La pobre está muy afectada con ello - Dijo Neimi que pasaba por ahí, que cargaba con Colm que estaba con las dos piernas rotas - Esto me demuestra que le quiere de verdad

-¡Pues claro que le quiere de verdad! ¿Acaso que os pensabais? - Dijo Vanessa, que acababa de pasar por la puerta - Tu y Amelia tenéis mucha mala consideración de ella, cuando no os ha echo nada. ¿O acaso no tiene derecho a enamorarse de quien quiera?

-Hay que reconocer que Joshua está muy bien... - Dijo Lute, impresionando a todos, y Artur palideció - Sobretodo cuando entrena contra magia de luz, ¿verdad Artur? Tiene una manera muy sexy de escapar a tus ataques

-Eh... bueno, yo no lo encuentro sexy en absoluto.

Pero el obispo sonrió aliviado. Lute solo se fijaba en Joshua cuando precisamente luchaba con él para entrenar, y eso no estaba nada mal.

-Por cierto, necesitamos que uno de vosotros se vaya a curar al principe Ephraim y al general Seth - Dijo Kyle, pausadamente - Los dos están bastante jodidos.

-¿El general sigue haciéndose el duro? - Preguntó Colm, encima de su chica y esperando que las piernas se recuperasen de la curación - Pensaba que se había reblandecido un poco con esto del amor

Forde se empezó a reír, tanto que Vanessa casi tiene que cogerlo para no caerse al suelo

-Seth, el osito mimoso de Eirika... - Dijo, medio llorando y medio riendo

Todos los que estaban por ahí se rieron, menos Kyle

-Forde, es tu general y deberías tenerle mas respeto.

Todos le miraron y dejaron de reir

-Kyle, ¿con los años te vuelves mas soso? - Le pregunto Syrene - No le ha faltado al respeto con eso

-¡Pero Syrene...! - Empezó a decir el caballero peliverde

-Sir Kyle de Renais, deberías ser menos quisquilloso y mas abierto de miras. Yo respeto mucho al principe Innes y no por eso no digo que es un dormilón - Syrene se puso delante de Kyle, y le cogió de la mano- En fin, deberíamos retirarnos para descansar, ¿vienes conmigo?

-¿Como podéis dudarlo, Lady Syrene? - Dijo Kyle, cogiéndola mas fuerte de la mano y llevándosela a su alcoba. Mientras se iban, Forde suspiró

-Joder macho, hasta Kyle se va con una chica a dormir

Vanessa le miró lentamente

-Yo me pensaba que te ibas a venir conmigo, rubio.

Forde se la miró, encantado

-¡Pues claro que me vengo contigo, preciosa!

-Bueno, esto ya está, Lute - Le dijo Artur, mientras Forde seguía entusiasmado a Vanessa

-Gracias. Debería ir a curar al príncipe y al general, así podré comprobar que tal están de musculatura

-"Ains"... - Suspiró Artur. El tenía mas ganas de que ella quisiese saber como estaba él de musculatura, aunque no es que tuviera demasiada

(...)

Joshua no estaba nada bien. Estaba totalmente lleno de heridas, pero la peor se la habían echo en el estomago. Los bastones le habían ayudado a no desangrarse del todo, pero no había sido suficiente para que saliera sano de ello. Natasha se había sentado con una silla a su lado, cogiéndole la mano derecha entre las dos suyas y llorando lentamente. No podía hacer nada mas que ver como se enfrentaba a la muerte por si solo.

-...Joshua. No me dejes.

Pero él seguía desmayado en la cama. Quizás no podría salir de esta y moriría antes de poder llegar a rey. Antes de poder honrar a su madre. Eso le hizo ponerse muy triste y aún empezó a llorar mas aún sobre la mano del espadachín pelirojo.

(...)

Lute llegó lentamente hasta donde estaban dos hombres riéndose como locos. Eran, logicamente, un pelirojo y un peliazul con muchas ganas de reír.

-Parece que me he perdido algo gracioso - Dijo Lute, sin demasiadas ganas

-Ai... Hola Lute - Dijo Ephraim, que se limpió una lagrima del ojo de tanto reírse - Estaba aquí con el general, descubriendo que piensa lo mismo que yo sobre Innes y L'Arachel.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que esos dos son bastante extraños. No se pueden comparar con mi genialidad, claro que no.

Seth y Ephraim se miraron, y se rieron mas aún

-¿Que os hace tanta gracia?

-Lu...Lute, déjalo - Dijo Ephraim, aún destornillándose - Cura primero al general, por favor. Hace rato que no oigo a Eirika y me estoy preocupando.

-Bien. General Seth, donde le han herido?

-En la pierna derecha y en la antigua herida del costado derecho.

-Pues ya sabe el procedimiento. Armadura fuera. Y príncipe, vos también y así aligeramos tiempo. No me quedan muchos intentos antes del que el bastón agote toda su energía, y me gustaría irme a la cama antes del amanecer.

Así que con dificultad, Seth se levantó del suelo apoyándose en la pared, y procedió a quitarse su pesada armadura llena de sangre. El príncipe procedió a hacer lo mismo, con un poco menos de agilidad.

-Principe Ephraim, ha perdido mucha sangre por esa herida, no intente ir demasiado rápido o sino se va a marear. - Le dijo Lute a Ephraim, al ver que iba demasiado rápido y empezaba a tambalearse. - Bien.

-Necesitaremos descansar días antes de partir al Bosque Oscuro...- Dijo Ephraim, mientras se apoyaba a la pared cerrando los ojos, afrontando al mareo

-Es muy cierto, Príncipe. Mañana no me podré levantar, tantas curaciones son muy duras. Veamos, General, esta herida es antigua pero vuelve a estar abierta. - Dijo Lute al ver la herida de Seth en el costado - Así que la curaré lo mejor que pueda para que no le de mas molestias - Y esa herida en la pierna... uf, se la han echo con una hacha, que brutalidad. Dos curaciones, pues, para el general - Dijo Lute, y miró a Ephraim - Y para el próximo rey de Renais... Un espadazo en el hombro y... argh, otra quemadura de Elfire. Han traído a muchos magos aprendices hoy, y han causado estragos. Dos curaciones también.

-Lute, primero el general.

-Como deseéis.

Así pues, Lute se concentró para curar a Seth, y con dos golpes de bastón las heridas del caballero de plata, aunque no desaparecieron del todo, podían darse por curadas

-Gracias, Lute.

-Entonces, tengo una misión para ti, general - Dijo Ephraim, aún apoyado en la pared - Quiero que entres en esta habitación y intentes animar a mi herma... ¡Pero no entres así, hombre! Haz el favor de lavarte la cara antes, que la tienes impregnada de sangre.

(...)

-Artur, si te gusta Lute, ¿porque no se lo dices? - Neimi estaba intrigada con su amigo obispo, que no daba el paso

-Temo que me rechace. Yo no tengo nada especial al contrario que la mayoría. Joshua, Ephraim y Innes son guapos y tienen un reino entero, Seth y Franz son unos caballeros excelentes, Colm es un asesino implacable y Ewan sabe ya hacer unos hechizos de Anima casi mejores que los de Maese Saleh. ¿Y yo? Yo solo me paso el tiempo purificando a los Liches y exterminando Maals. Y curando a los heridos.

-Oye, ¿y eso acaso no es importante en esta empresa? Natasha y L'Arachel son buenas, al igual que Moulder. Pero sin ti no podríamos ir muy lejos. Tu estas pendiente de los heridos, al igual que de las batallas. Eres perfecto, macho - Dijo Colm, mientras el propio Artur le curaba

-No lo sé, creo que ella prefiere a un hombre mas apuesto. Debería peinarme mejor y ponerme mas guapo

-No digas tonterías - Dijo Tethys, que estaba cuidando a Gerik que aún seguía desmayado - A Lute le gustas tal y como eres. Lo que pasa es que ella por mucha genialidad que se crea, seguro que no sabe nada del amor.

-El amor es algo intangible - Dijo Marisa, tan misteriosa como siempre

-Evidentemente, cariño - Dijo Tethys amablemente a Marisa. Su relación había mejorado desde que Gerik dejó claro a quien prefería de las dos - Pero hay que saber domarlo, sino duele. Artur, dile a Lute que la amas antes de adentrarnos en el bosque, si quieres hacerlo después quizás sea demasiado tarde.

(...)

Natasha no podía dejar de llorar. Joshua no daba señales de despertarse jamas, y ella ya no podía soportar la vida sin el pelirojo. Desde que la salvó en Serafew, se habían estado conociendo, y poco a poco amando cada vez más. Contra mas tiempo pasaba mas confianza había con ellos, e incluso el príncipe de Jehanna le había confesado su pequeño secreto antes de a todos los demás, al verle nervioso por llegar a su castillo. Pero nada había conseguido enfriar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y ni las habladurías de las chicas y los murmuros de los chicos habían conseguido evitar que siguieran todos los días en las batallas, codo con codo, espalda con espalda, que el espadachín y la recién obispo luchasen juntos, y ahora aún mas que ella practicaba con sumo éxito la magia de luz. Y luego por las noches escondidos de miradas indiscretas, los dos se comían a besos, a abrazos y a arrumacos, porque nunca se sabía si el día siguiente uno de los dos podía morir.

...Y quizá había llegado ese día. El príncipe cogió aire con dificultad, apenas podía con ello

-Joshua...¡No te vayas! - Gritó ella, aferrándose mas a su mano

(...)

-Voy a reportarle el informe al príncipe Innes - Dijo Moluder, que había vuelto con Ross, Duessel, Franz y García, que estaban todos curados de sus leves heridas - Artur, ¿y las Aurigas?

-Padre Moulder, Syrene y Vanessa se han ido a la cama con Sir Kyle y sir Forde de Renais respectivamente

-Vaya, tendré que ir solo

-Iré con vos, buen Padre Moulder - Dijo L'Arachel, que volvia con Amelia y Myrrh - Quiero ver como se encuentra el apuesto príncipe de Frelia

(...)

-Oh, así mucho mejor, Seth - Le dijo Ephraim al ver llegar a su general de plata, el cual se había cambiado la túnica y se había lavado la cara y las manos. El príncipe también estaba mucho mejor, sus heridas estaban curadas y Lute estaba intentando enmendar sin éxito el bastón roto

-Lady Lute, es inútil que lo intentes más - Dijo Seth al llegar

-Otro bastón que ya no vale, tendremos que comprar mas...

-El Rey Mansel creo que nos sacará algo de las arcas, no es problema... Vamos a ver. Seth, entra ahí y consuela a mi hermana, aún sigue echando berridos a ratos, así que está despierta, y... se cuidadoso. Lute, vayámonos a ver como están los demás. - Dijo Ephraim, mientras empezaba a andar hacía la sala grande

-Estoy de acuerdo, Príncipe Ephraim - Le dijo ella, siguiéndolo y dejando que su capa y sus largos pelos violetas se movieran detrás de ella

Pero de golpe, el príncipe se giró asustando levemente a Lute, y con una sonrisa amplia dijo:

-¡Buena suerte, cuñado!

Dicho eso empezó a andar otra vez seguido de una Lute extrañada y confusa, y eso era muy raro en ella.

Seth se quedó patidifuso al ver que su soberano estaba encantado con la idea de que él, un simple caballero, fuese el que se casase con su hermana gemela. Pensado eso miró a la puerta, cogió aire y se dispuso a entrar. Aún se escuchó la voz de Ephraim al fondo del pasillo, aún con voz mas jocosa que antes

-¡Y no me hagas un sobrino tan pronto!

Seth vaciló al intentar contestar

-N...¡No, mi Rey!

-¡...Aún no soy rey!

(...)

Muy bajo de entre los sorollizos incontrolables de Natasha, se podía escuchar una voz débil. Una voz masculina que insistía que no llorase mas. Natasha notó que Joshua apretaba su mano, y levantó la vista hacía su cara. Tenía los ojos rojizos entreabiertos, y la clériga de Grado dejó de llorar, por lo menos lo suficiente para poder escucharle.

-Na...Natasha... - Joshua tenía hasta dificultades para hablar - No llores mas, preciosa...

Pero ella no podía dejar de llorar, aunque su amado se hubiera despertado y eso significase que estaba mucho mejor. La rubia se tiró encima del pecho del príncipe, el cual aunque hizo una mueca de dolor, le puso con dificultad una mano encima del pelo.

-Pe...pensaba... - Empezó ella, mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente - Que... que te iba a perder...

-...Me han dejado...molido. Pero mala hierba...nunca muere.

-¡No digas eso!

Joshua intentó reír, sin demasiados resultados. Le dolía todo.

-...Natasha...

-Dime, Joshua.

-Bésame

Natasha se levantó de su pecho, le miró a los ojos y pensó lo que siempre pensaba cuando se fijaba en ellos. Joshua era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Aunque lo hubiera conocido en una horrible guerra. Aunque cualquiera de los dos podía morir cualquier día. Le daba igual, quería vivir ese momento. La rubia descendió lentamente su rostro hacía el de su amado pelirrojo para depositar un suave y dulce beso en sus labios.

(...)

Seth entró en la habitación de Eirika, y sin mirar quien era siquiera, ella tiró un cojín a la cara del general de plata, mientras gritaba algo parecido a un "Ephraim, déjame en paz". Él lo cogió al vuelo y Eirika se fijó en quien había perturbado su soledad no era un peliazul como ella.

-Ah. Eres tu. - Dijo ella con voz totalmente fría y estática, levantándose de la cama

-Eirika, ¿estas bien? - Dijo Seth, preocupado por ella

-Oh, si, de fabula - Dijo la princesa con tono irónico - Si te parece que uno de mis mejores amigos se ha convertido en un villano de leyenda, y si eso es para saltar de alegría y ponerse a bailar, te felicito.

-Princesa Eirika, solo me estaba preocupando por ti

-Pues no hace falta que te preocupes por mi, Seth. Me se cuidar solita, no soy una niña indefensa.

-¿Ah si? Por eso he sido herido por ti varias veces, porque te sabes cuidar sola, ¿no? - Seth ya se estaba saliendo se sus casillas

Eirika empezó a gritar. Muy alto. Lo suficientemente alto como para que se oyese fuera de su habitación. Se puso delante de Seth y le encaró

-¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras!

-Claro. Y que pretendías, ¡¿que te dejara morir?

-¿¡Y que mas da si me muero o no!

-Eirika, ¡deja de decir estupideces!

La princesa Eirika le dejo la mano estampada de un bofetón en la cara al general, el cual la giró del sopetón. Seth, que casi nunca se sorprendía, se quedó helado.

-Soy tu princesa, háblame con mas respeto.

Seth la miró, recuperado del susto y con el rostro contraido de rabia, y le espetó:

-Yo creía que eramos algo mas que princesa y caballero, Mylady. Perdonadme por haber intentado subiros el animo.

Y se giró, con paso firme, hacía la puerta. Pero una mano en la manga de su túnica le impidió avanzar. Era Eirika, que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle.

-Suélteme - Dijo el pelirrojo, con un tono que no admitía replica

-No...

-He dicho que me suelte - Repitió, aún subiendo mas el tono

-No...

-¿Acaso se ha vuelto sorda, princesa? - Dijo Seth, remarcando mucho el princesa

-No quiero que te vayas, Seth...

-¡Déjeme ya! - Dijo él, soltándose de un tirón, haciendo que la princesa dos o tres pasos. Seth, por inercia, se giró para mirarla todo lleno de ira, y...

(...)

-¡¿Y PORQUE COÑO ME DESPERTÁIS PARA ESTAS COSAS? - Dijo Innes, perdiendo los papeles

-¡Que desfachatez! - Dijo L'Arachel, mosqueada - Encima que el buen Padre Moulder y yo venimos a decirle que todos estamos bien, nos grita de ese modo. ¡Vergonzoso! ¡Bochornoso! ¡Ruin!

-Lady L'Arachel, no importa - Dijo Moulder, conciliador - El príncipe tiene muy mal despertar

-¡Pues es muy indecoroso para un hombre de palacio!

-Me da igual, quiero dormir. GRACIAS.

L'Arachel sacó toda su mala leche para pronunciar la siguiente frase

-Frelia no tiene futuro si su monarca se dedica a dormir mientras sus súbditos sufren.

Innes se quedó callado. No podía defenderse ante eso

-... Dadme el reporte. ¿Y como está mi hermana?

-Alabado sea el señor - Pensó Moulder - Esta muchacha llevará al príncipe hacía el buen camino

(...)

...Eirika estaba llorando. Tenía la cara llena de lagrimas, que le caían mejillas abajo lentamente. Aún así no acabó de ablandar del todo al general, que seguía enfadado.

-¿Puedo irme ya? - Dijo él, mirandola sin compasión

-Seth, lo siento... - Empezó a decir Eirika - Yo no...

-Una princesa debería controlar su vocabulario antes de atacar a alguien - Dijo él, aún dolido. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a las heridas la bofetada de Eirika le dolía el triple que cualquiera de ellas. Solo porque era ella la que se la había dado.

Eirika cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las manos hundidas en su cara, presa del pánico. Seth no podía enfrentarse a ella en este estado. Sabía de antemano que estaba presa de enormes presiones, de miedos y de pesadillas. Así que, resignado, avanzó hacía ella y, agachándose el también, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella seguía desesperada, ya no podía dejar de llorar.

-To...todo esto es muy duro para mi... - Dijo ella, entre sorollizos desenfrenados. - Yo no quería pagarlo contigo, Seth...

-No te puedo negar que estoy enfadado, pero no puedo estar mal contigo mientras te estas muriendo de dolor.

-...Seth... Yo no...no quiero perderte...Como he perdido a Lyon... - Dijo la princesa, mientras abrazaba al general pasándole los brazos por el cuello - No quiero que me dejes sola... No quiero que te vayas, por favor...

-No me voy a ningún sitio - Dijo él, estrechándola mas fuerte aún en su pecho - Aunque debería hacerlo

-...Seth, por favor... Yo no pretendía...

-Pues deberías ir con mas cuidado. Las palabras pueden doler mas que cualquier espada.

Eirika se quedó callada. No podía disculparse mas. No sabía que podía decirle para que la perdonase.

-Soy una tonta - Dijo ella, al fin

-No eres tonta. Pero te estas comportando como una estúpida. Estas preocupando a tu hermano y me has pegado una bofetada sin motivo. Se que estás triste, pero Eirika... No puedes pagarlo conmigo. Ni con Ephraim. Ni con ninguno de nosotros.

-...Ya lo sé. Pero Seth, yo...

-Has perdido a uno de tus mejores amigos. Bueno, no lo has perdido. Ahora es un monstruo y tienes el dilema moral de que debes matarle. Sabes que debes, pero no sabes si podrás.

El silencio, aparte de los llantos de Eirika, se hizo patente durante un rato. Seth le acariciaba el pelo lentamente, dejando que ella se desfogase, y que también le pasase a él la mala uva. Al final, Eirika volvió a hablar.

-...Seth. Por favor, perdóname.

-¿Otra vez pensarás antes de decirme algo indecoroso?

-...Te lo prometo

-Así pues, te perdono, mi princesa.

-...Mi general. Gracias por ser comprensivo conmigo.

-¿Y ahora me vas a contar lo que te esta pasando por la cabeza para ponerte así?

-...Lyon...

El general de plata y la princesa se separaron, y él la ayudo a levantarse.

-El príncipe de Grado.

-Mi amigo Lyon...

-Poseído por el rey demonio. Eirika, ¿no habías dicho que lo ibas a derrotar? ¿No le has dicho a Riev en su horrible cara que lo harías?

-Si lo he echo, pero... Me ha echo dudar cuando me ha dicho que no voy a ser capaz. De que soy muy débil...

-Oh vamos Eirika. Le has clavado tu estoque hasta el final del estomago. Y no te va a animar a que te cargues a su amo... Es normal que estés desanimada, pero has de sobrellevarlo. Estando triste no le haces ningún favor al alma de tu amigo. Así que anímate y lucha hasta el final.

(...)

-¡Príncipe Ephraim! ¡Príncipe Ephraim! - Ewan entró corriendo a la sala donde aún estaban Lute, Artur y los demás, acompañados por Innes, que se había dignado a levantarse. -Me he levantado porque ya me he recuperado para seguir con las curaciones, ¡y he oído gritos muy altos en el pasillo de las habitaciones! Creo que eran la princesa Eirika y el general Seth.

-¿Que hace el general en la habitación de Eirika? - Dijo Innes, indignándose sin motivo alguno

-Innes, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero estoy de buen humor y te las daré - Dijo Ephraim, mirándole con desprecio - Le he enviado yo. ¿Algún problema?

Innes le miro mal

-Si lo tengo. Deberías estar tu allí con ella, y no tu general

-Ella prefiere que sea Seth quien esté allí, y no yo. Sabe que estoy preocupado por TU hermana, y no como alguien que yo me se que se ha ido a la cama alegando que estaba cansado - Dijo Ephraim, con voz hiriente

-Haya paz, príncipes - Dijo Amelia, intentando ser conciliadora - ¿Como vamos a vencer al Rey Demonio si no estamos unidos?

-Es cierto...

-Bah. Estar unidos no cuenta en la batalla.

-Gracias por decirlo, así no contaré con tu arco en ninguna ocasión.

-¡Dejad de discutir e intentar sacar algo en claro! - Dijo Tethys, que seguía con Gerik malherido en las piernas - Tenemos que ser razonables. Por favor, Ewan, dinos que has oído

-Pues parecían muy enfadados, estaban gritando y he oído como si alguien le pegase un mamporro a otro. He salido corriendo...

-Ephraim, ¡tu general está pegando a tu hermana! - Dijo Innes, con urgencia

Ephraim le miró, como si fuese retrasado mental

-Príncipe Innes... Dudo que mi general de plata fuese capaz de tocarle ni un solo pelo a Eirika.

-¿Porque? - Dijo Franz, muy sorprendido

-Porque antes de que le haya puesto la mano encima, Eirika le habría dado a Seth donde mas le duele - Ephraim dijo con una gran sonrisa - Innes, me voy a ver a tu hermana. Quiero saber como está nuestra mejor Auriga. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro que si Ephraim - Dijo el tirador, entre dientes - Claro que si...

(...)

-Oye Kyle - Syrene se estaba quitando las botas, sentada en el borde de la cama, y dándole la espalda al caballero de Renais - Quería preguntarte algo. Tu amigo el rubio, si, ¿como se llama...? ¿Dorde, no?

-Forde, Syrene - Kyle aún se estaba quitando la armadura, así que seguía de pie, también dándole la espalda a la capitán Auriga - ¿Que sucede con él?

-Pues verás, es que creo que mi hermana está coladita por él. Hasta ahora solo se había fijado en nuestro príncipe, pero parece que ya no le interesa. Así que... ¿crees que a él le gusta ella?

Kyle se giró para mirar a la peliverde. Tenía su largo pelo recogido en una coleta baja para evitar tener unos nudos horribles la mañana siguiente, y llevaba menos ropa del habitual. El caballero mas serio de la guardia de Renais se sentó en la cama, la cruzó entera y abrazó a Syrene por la espalda

-Forde puede parecer absorto por todo y no darle importancia a nada, un bobo, un cretino, y un idiota. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de tres cosas sobre él: Es valiente y buen guerrero, es mi mejor amigo y que está loco por los huesos de tu hermanita Vanessa.

-Kyle... ¿Porque no eres así cuando hay mas gente de por medio? - Dijo ella, quitandose la bota del todo y quedandose apoyada en el caballero.

-Me da vergüenza, todos me tienen por un tipo serio. Mira Forde, diciendo que Seth es el peluche mimoso de Eirika... Dios mio, no podría soportarlo.

(...)

-Vanessa, ¿a tu hermana le gusta Kyle, verdad?

-Esta loca por él. ¿Porque lo dices, Forde?

-...¡OH NO, VA A SER MI CUÑADO! Que horrible perspectiva, nos arruinará todas las comidas familiares con su seriedad...

Vanessa se puso tan colorada que se podía ver en la oscuridad incluso

-¿¡Quien ha dicho que tu y yo nos vayamos a casar, idiota!

-Perdona, perdona... No pretendía ofenderte, Vanessa... Jum. Es la primera noche que pasamos juntos y ya la estoy fastidiando

-Lo que a mi me fastidia es que te importe tener de cuñado a Kyle. ¿No soy yo quien importa?

-...Perdoname, soy un torpe

-No, no...La culpa es mía, Forde. Es la primera vez que estoy en la cama con un chico y no se como comportarme

(...)

-Ya lo sé, Seth, pero yo...Lyon...

-Lo sé. No digas nada.

-No, debo decirlo. Lyon llegó a gustarme, le quería tanto o mas de como quiero a Ephraim.

Seth giró la mirada, evitando mirar los ojos de ella

-Entiendo

Pero la princesa le puso la mano en la cara y se la volvió a girar hacía ella

-Pero nunca le amé. Le quería como un hermano, quizás un poco mas porque el me gustaba, pero... En cuanto volví a Renais después de conocerle, mi difunto y pobre padre nombró general al mejor caballero que ha tenido mi reino en siglos. Un tipo con el pelo rojo, muy alto y que automáticamente salía descartado de mi lista de pretendientes por no ser un príncipe. Aún así no pude evitar enamorarme locamente de él.

-Eir...

-Aún así la situación ha cambiado y ya no se da por echo de que me vaya a casar con Lyon o con Innes. Ya no tengo porque casarme con un príncipe o con alguien de la nobleza. Esta guerra me ha dado la oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida con quien amo. Sin embargo, si Lyon volviera... Si volviera debería unirme con él. Para que mi hermano no tuviera problemas, ya que no sé hasta que punto está conforme con esto...

-Eirika, he estado con tu hermano antes de entrar.

Eirika se quedó extrañada. ¿Su hermano hablando con el general mas de lo estrictamente necesario?

-...¿Que te ha dicho?

-Eh...Que no le haga un sobrino aún

Eirika sonrió. Ephraim siempre tan gracioso...

-Seth... Realmente comparado lo que sentí esos dos meses por Lyon no significaban nada comparado con todo esto que siento por ti. Era una niña y ahora ya no lo soy... Y quiero estar contigo, y mi hermano también quiere que esté junto a ti, por lo que me dices...

Eirika no podía de dejar de mirar al general. Sus profundos ojos rojizos podían reflejar los azulados de ella. Aún seguía teniendo su mano en la cara de él.

-Princesa...

El caballero de plata puso sus manos en la cara de su amada princesa, acercándose cada vez mas sin que Eirika opusiera resistencia, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. La explosión de emociones fue inminente, Eirika se colgó literalmente del cuello de Seth mientras se besaban largamente y profundamente, un beso lento y apasionado, que acabó siendo totalmente salvaje.

(...)

-Natasha...

-Dime, Joshua

-...¿Vendrás conmigo a Jehanna cuando acabe la guerra...?

-Claro que si, lo sabes bien

Joshua estaba casi delirando del dolor, pero que la clériga estuviera con él le ayudaba a superar todo

-¿Pero...te quedarás conmigo cuando sea coronado rey...?

-Por supuesto - Natasha sonrió - Era la cuarta vez que le hacía esa serie de preguntas en sueños y delirios nocturnos por el miedo, pero ella sabía que él se lo decía en serio.

-¿...Vas a querer ser mi reina?

Natasha abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero Joshua, yo solo soy una clériga de un rango muy bajo...

-...Yo no soy Innes. Me da igual tu estatus social, me da igual que seas una plebeya de Grado...Quiero que seas mi esposa.

-El dolor te hace delirar

-Se muy bien...lo que me digo.

(...)

No sabiendo muy bien como, Eirika se encontró tirada en la cama encima de su caballero, con el pelo que se había recogido torpemente para la batalla sin recoger y sin casi la mitad de la ropa puesta. Habían seguido besándose como unos locos hasta que se les había acabado el aire y habían acabado uno encima del otro en la cama, ambos sin botas ni casi ropa puesta. La cama del aposento estaba casi deshecha y, la verdad, es que eso no preocupaba demasiado a ninguno de los dos. El caballero de plata y la princesa peliazul siguieron mirándose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sin hablar. Seth tenía cogida a su princesa por la cintura, mientras Eirika tenía sus maltrechas manos apenas sin uñas sin romper encima del pecho de su general, ya que su túnica había caído al suelo hacía mucho. Así pues, ella volvió a acercarse hasta él, y en lugar de volver a besarle, le susurró en el oido...

-Te amo.

Ciertamente, el caballero de plata no dejó de sorprenderse ante esa revelación, aunque ya lo sabía de antemano. Asimismo aprovechó para morder levemente la oreja de ella (Cosa que hizo que Eirika se estremeciese) y confesar algo ya demasiado palpable

-Yo también te amo, mi princesa.

(...)

-¿Tana...?

La princesa de Frelia estaba consciente, pero no estaba demasiado bien aún

-... Hola Ephraim... ¿Innes...? Has venido a verme...

-Pues claro que si, eres mi hermanita y te tengo que cuidar, que tu "prometido" no está por ti

-¡Oye...! - Dijo el príncipe peliazul, un tanto ofendido

Ephraim se sentía un poco culpable por ello. No había pretendido dejarla sola, pero los magos estaban atacando y él no se podía desdoblar...

-No importa Innes... Se que Ephraim se preocupa mucho por mi.

Ephraim se ruborizó y suspiró de alivio, Tana no le culpaba de nada. La princesa se intentó levantar, pero su hermano mayor hizo que se volviera a tumbar de inmediato

-Debes descansar un poco mas, esa herida debe dolerte mucho.

-...Un poco. Tienes razón, debería descansar un poco más...

Dicho eso, la princesa de Frelia se acomodó en el catre, suspiró levemente y cerró los ojos.

-Ephraim, vete a la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que dices, Tana? - Ephraim estaba totalmente descolocado

-Estas tan mal como yo, o peor. Estas pálido.

-Pues no se hable mas. Ephraim, vayámonos. Descansa, hermana.

-...Buenas noches, Tana.

(...)

Besos, saliva, sin ropa ya cubriendo sus cuerpos, entrelazados con las mantas, un abrazo tan estrecho que casi no se sabe donde empieza uno y acaba el otro. Las manos en el pelo rojo, agarrada como si su vida dependiera de esas melenas, las otras en una espalda de piel impoluta, las lenguas tocando la campanilla del otro. Si seguían así, habría un momento que ya no se podrían echar atrás.

-Lady Eirika...

-...¿Dime?

-Si seguimos así, yo no... Y no creo que sea el momento. No ahora ni en este lugar.

Eirika miró a Seth por enésima vez. Ella también sabía que no era el momento, aunque podían morir en cualquier momento.

-Tienes razón... No debemos.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas, Eirika... En realidad me moriría por poder seguir, pero tu hermano me mataría.

Erika rió, mientras volvía a estirarse en la cama bajándose de su amado caballero pelirojo, y él no tardó nada en acomodarse en el hombro de ella, muy cerca de su pecho.

-¿Seth?

-Se está haciendo de día, princesa. Deberíamos dormir unas horas.

-Lo sé, pero antes...

-¿Mh? - Preguntó él, mientras cerraba los ojos

-Ten cuidado en el Bosque Oscuro, no quiero que hagas ninguna temeridad para salvarme. Porque si tu mueres, yo no podré vivir sin ti. Porque eres el único entre un millón al que yo amo.

(...)

Y se acabó el capitulo, me está costando horrores y el final opino que es muy precipitado, pero no quiero que esto sea un M... ¡Y esto aún no se ha acabado! Tengo imaginación para otros dos capítulos por lo menos, ¡así que atentos a ello! Gracias por leer :D

Kyle me ha salido muy romántico, ¿no creéis? Creo que no es tan carca como parece ser, al igual que Seth, que parece paradito pero luego la guasa que se trae con Ephraim.

¿Reviews? :)


End file.
